Love Always Finds A Way
by extraordinaire
Summary: Sasuke has returned from The Sound to find that Sakura has turned into a beautiful Kunoichi that is over him. Sakura couldn't wait to get her revenge when Sasuke returned. The thing they didn't expect was to refall in love! SasuSaku and implied others!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Sasuke returns from Orochimaru's layer in the Sound and is suprised to find that Sakura has turned into a beautiful girl, but is over him. When Sasuke returned, Sakura couldn't wait to get her revenge! What they both didn't expect was to fall in love with each other again.

SasuSaku

**Love Always Finds a Way**

Chapter One

_Sakura_

_Sakura Haruno_

_Sakura, the Medic Nin_

_Sakura, his old pink-haired teammate_

_Sakura, his _apparently ex_-fan girl_

This young kunoichi kept flashing into the mind of the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan, and he couldn't explain why. Maybe it was the fact that it had been two weeks since his arrival home and she hadn't come and seen him in the hospital. Maybe because Naruto told him that Sakura had become incredibly strong and beautiful. Maybe it was because he had remembered their last encounter, when he had left her on a stone bench, passed out. Maybe it was because he was falling for her. No, he's not falling for her. He immediately scratched out the last idea. Maybe he was just nervous about what would happen when he would see her again.

"Teme, are you feeling any better? The nurse said that you could leave the hospital tomorrow if you were up to it!" Naruto screamed while running into Sasuke's hospital room. Sasuke couldn't wait to get out of the hospital and go home to eat some good food; maybe some tomatoes.

"I'm feeling fine." He answered in a dull tone. Naruto's smile dulled as well.

"Sasuke, what's eating you?" Naruto always had this annoying way of knowing when Sasuke was upset.

"Hn." Sasuke's usually response.

"It's Sakura-chan, isn't it?" Sasuke never got why he had called Sakura Sakura-chan, when he was dating Hinata. Maybe it was a brother-sister thing that they had. Maybe Sakura called him Naruto-kun. That was something that Sasuke would have trouble getting used to.

"Hn."

"Well, I have a plan! Tomorrow, I'll invite Sakura-chan to go to Ichiraku with me, and not say that you're coming. Then, when I arrive with you, I'll say that I saw you along the way and invited you. She is never rude, so she'll just adapt to the situation and you'll be able to see her! It's perfect." Sasuke stared at Naruto. It was absolutely a perfect plan and he was in shock at how fast the dobe could have thought of it.

"Hn."

"Does that mean yes or no?" To answer this question, Sasuke gave a distinct nod indicating yes. "Alright Teme, I have to go. I have a date with Hinata-chan in an hour and a half. Meet me at my apartment at twelve in the afternoon tomorrow. Bye." Naruto ran out of his room as he heard a big thud come from outside his door.

"_Sorry about that. Oh, hi Naruto!"_ This voice came from the hallway. It sounded very familiar.

"_It's okay Sakura-chan! I have to go though; I'm going to be late!"_ That was definitely Naruto. And that means that Sakura is only outside the hallway. If he wasn't the stone-hearted bastard that he is, he would have gotten up from his bed and went to see her, but he didn't. He just sat in bed thinking about what he would say to her tomorrow. What she would say to him.

"_Don't keep Hinata waiting!"_ Sakura screamed after him.

Suddenly he heard a knock at the door. He looked up and through the window of the door; he could see a flash of bright pink.

"Hn." He said loud enough for hear to here. Here comes the moment he has dreaded. Sasuke embraced himself for the _Sasuke-kun's_, the crying sob stories of her time while he was gone, and all the squealing noises he would hear from her in 1…2…3

"I have been ordered to give you a final check up Uchiha-san." Sakura said in a strong, confident voice. This was unlike the shaky one he had heard a few years ago. And _Uchiha-san?_ What the hell was that? No _Sasuke-kun_, no kisses, no declarations of love, no sad stories! What was going on?

"Hn." Sasuke responded as Sakura came closer to him with a stethoscope in her hand. Sasuke took this time to notice how beautiful Sakura had become since he had left three years ago. Her hair fell in a curly pink mess right above her elbow. A side bang covered her now regular sized forehead. The nurse outfit she was wearing hugged every curve she had perfectly. She was beautiful, everything about her.

Sasuke felt her warm touch on his chest as she placed the stethoscope on it to check is breathing. Much to Sasuke's displeasure, the hand quickly retreated from Sasuke well developed chest and went to write something on the clipboard that she was holding.

Sakura had gone through the regular procedures of a physical and was at the last part. She placed the thermometer in his mouth. Sasuke took this moment to make eye contact with her. Maybe Tsunade have performed some sort of forbidden jutsu to make her forget who he was. Yeah, that must be it. Maybe if she looks into his eyes, she'll remember him. His obsidian eyes met with her emerald ones and nothing happened. She didn't flinch; she just kept his gaze, confident and cool.

She did have to break the gaze when she took the thermometer out of his mouth and looked at it, then wrote something down on a clipboard.

"You are in good physical condition and may depart from the hospital tomorrow. Good day." Sakura said in the same self-assured voice she had used before. With that, she had walked out of the room leaving an astonished Uchiha.

What had happened to her?

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Sakura: Psh, i kick ass in this story, go me! 

Sasuke: HN

Me: Jeez Sasuke, no wonder why no one cares about such a heartless jerk, even if you are one big slice of man-candy!

Ino: Bitch! Stay away from my man!

Me: You're gonna end up with Choji in this story you know!

Ino: Oh, whatevs!

Shikamaru: Girls are so Troublesome

Me: You're gonna get together with Temari! Actually, i'm gonna make you guys already together, but same thing!

Temari: Aww! Shika-kun, we're gonna get together!!!!!

Me: Guys, that's not the point of having this conversation! Now, Kakashi, stop giggling at your book and do the honors.

Kakashi: Get Naruto! They call the show Naruto for a reason! It's not called KAKASHI!

Me: He has a date with Hinata!

Kakashi: Fine, Julia doesn't own Naruto

Me: ...Yet! (Smiles Evily)

* * *

**A/N: So this is going to be one of those really long chaptered stories. The next update will take less than a week, maybe even later tonight being how i spend my Saturdays on the phone till two in the morning while writing and reading fanfiction like any other 14 year old gal such as myself! Anyway, hope you like it! Requests, comments, ideas and flamers are very much welcomed!!!!**

**Like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"You're early!" Naruto screamed at Sasuke who had just knocked on his door. Naruto had opened it shocked to see that he was ten minutes early.

"Hn. Can we just go?" Sasuke asked. This also shocked Naruto, being how Sasuke usually didn't give multi-syllable answers.

"Yeah, sure." Naruto walked out of the house and the two of them started heading toward the ramen stand that Naruto visited everyday on more than one occasion.

* * *

"So he didn't say anything to you at all!" Ino screamed. 

"Nope, he just "Hn"-ed like always. I wasn't surprised. I think he was more surprised that I gave him no attention." Sakura responded while glancing at each one of her friends before her. Ino and Temari were sitting to the left while Tenten and Hinata were to her right. She was on her bed and they were on the floor at her house.

"I bet he was more surprised about how confident you got." Temari stated. Temari was in Konoha today being how Gaara had a meeting with Tsunade. She was only stopping by for an hour being how she had a date with Shikamaru later that day.

"And that you got over him!" Tenten added excitedly. Hinata had nodded at this and gave Sakura an assuring smile.

"He'll be falling for you soon enough." Ino had said this comment. The thought of Uchiha Sasuke liking Sakura and her not doing the same seemed to bring a smile to her face.

"Uchiha Sasuke will regret the day he ever left you on a bench in the middle of the night!" Tenten cried while lifting her hands in the air in a triumphant matter. Hinata rolled her beautiful opal eyes at this while Ino and Temari laughed. Sakura just stood there smiling, trying to suppress the feeling she got in her stomach at the mention of his name. It wasn't a feeling of love, more like nervousness. She knew that she couldn't avoid him forever, but she had done well so far. She surprised Uchiha Sasuke, which is a pretty hard task.

"Guys, I don't want him falling in love with me." I said in a little less confident voice than the one I used yesterday in the hospital.

"Yes you do! We want him to find out what it's like when you love someone that doesn't love you back!" Temari almost screamed.

"I know, but doesn't it sound kind of…mean?" Sakura was now whispering. She knew that she didn't have to be cool and confident for her friends. Her friends loved her for her, which was why they were her friends.

"Don't d-don't you think it's mean to leave s-some on a b-bench after knocking th-them out?" Hinata asked, trying her best not to stutter. All four girls stared at her in utter astonishment at their purple-haired friend.

"You're absolutely right guys! I'm going to make that Uchiha never wish he was born!" Sakura cried in triumph while lifting her arms in the air. At this, all her friends fell on their backs and started laughing. Sakura fell off her bed, landed on them and joined in their laughter.

"Oh, it's twelve fifteen! I have to meet Shikamaru at his house at 12:30!" Temari yelled after a few minutes of laughing. She got up of the floor and started straightening out her clothes.

"I have to meet Naruto for ramen at 12:30 too!" Sakura screamed while standing up as well.

The two girls quickly gave their friends hugs and ran out of the house. They departed when they got to the end of the road, being how they were going in different directions.

"See ya!" Temari screamed while running down the road to Shikamaru's.

"Bye!" Sakura screamed back, but knew that she wouldn't be heard.

* * *

"Hey Naruto! I'm so sorry I'm late!" Sakura greeted while coming near Naruto. He was sitting at a table outside the ramen stand. She hadn't seen Sasuke yet, being how Naruto blocked her view. He stood up and went over to give Sakura a hug. As Sakura was hugging him, she saw Sasuke sitting at the table. Oxen met Emerald and she got that feeling in her stomach again. Stupid nervousness! 

"What brings you here?" Sakura asked in a cheery tone when she had finished hugging Naruto. She didn't say it in a mean, obnoxious voice, being how those were the last things she wanted to be.

"I was heading to meet you here when I saw him walking in the streets. Being how he is on a 6 month probation, I decided he must not have anything fun to do. Then I had a brilliant idea! I thought I would invite him so it could be like the good old days when we used to be team 7!" Naruto cheered. The words _used to be_ had stabbed Sakura in the heart. She could feel tears coming to her eyes, but made sure not to let them fall. She refused to be weakness in Sasuke's eyes ever again.

"Oh, that's cool." Sakura responded while looking at Sasuke. He had yet to say anything and it didn't bother her in the least.

"I know, right!" Naruto cheered. "So, I'll go up and order some ramen for us. I would send Teme being how he isn't saying anything, but I'm afraid Ayame will start drooling. What do you guys want?"

"Vegetable ramen please." Sakura said in a sweet voice.

"Beef." Sasuke stated, not bothering to look at Naruto.

"I'll be right back." Naruto had gone to the counter now. Sakura wasn't really sure what to say, but then something popped into her mind.

"So, broken anyone's heart lately?" Sakura asked. Sasuke's head shot up and met her gaze. He didn't answer her. "Any fan girls in the Sound that you can leave on some nice ice-cold benches in the middle of the night? Maybe that only happens once to a special chosen one. Ever think about what happens to that girl when you leave. Maybe she got like raped or whatever, being how vulnerable a girl is when left in the middle of the night passed out."

"Hn." Why was Sasuke getting this feeling in his stomach? Guilt? Compassion? The need to say sorry? Love? No, not love, most definitely not love. Although he had to admit, she did look beautiful in the green dress she was wearing today with her hair half up and half down.

"I was right. Something just told me that I was the only one that would be left on a bench while you frolicked off to go and kill your brother. Oh, and how did that go by the way?"

"Hn."

"Well, it must have gone well, being how he's dead. Let me ask you something Sasuke, is life everything you expected it to be after you killed you're brother?" Sakura knew that Sasuke wouldn't answer her questions, but she loved the annoyed expression that appeared on his face every time she did.

Sasuke was about to answer a real, truthful answer when Naruto had sat down at the table with a bowl for each of his friends and five for himself. (Who can blame Naruto! Ramen tastes so good!)

"Hey guys, what did I miss?"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Sakura: Jeez, i'm so cool in this! Go me! 

Sasuke: Why am i such a pansy ass?

Me: Cause you are one!

Temari: I like how i'm dating Shikamaru!

Shikamaru: Agreed!

Hinata: I believe that Naruto did very well.

Naruto: Say thanks Hinata! (Naruto pecks Hinata on the cheek and she faints) Oops.

Ino: Julia says that i need to say the disclaimer so, "Julia doesn't own Naruto!" God i'm so lonely! Why can't i get a delicious slab of man!

Me: Guys, maybe if we just sneak away slowly, she won't notice!

Ino: Hey! I heard that!

* * *

**A/N: So Second Chapter is complete! I like fanfics where Sakura is totally over Sasuke! And i love the whole friendship thing that Konoha Kunoichi have going on! Everyone just has to love their friends! I'll probably update by tomorrow or Monday! Hope you guys like! Oh, and don't worry, Ino will get together with someone! And another couple will be formed as well! You'll have to wait and see! **

**Like it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"So, what's going on with you and Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as we were walking back to his house. We had just finished eating a silent meal at Ichiraku.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, realizing that answering one-syllabic answers doesn't give any information to the person he's talking to.

"I mean, I just felt tension at lunch and all. What happened when I was gone?"

"I think she just hates me."

"Well do something to get her to forgive you!"

"Like?"

"I don't know, saying SORRY!"

"Hn." Sasuke doesn't like being outsmarted, especially by Naruto.

"She's probably with her friends somewhere or something, just go up to her and say you're sorry. I'm telling you, she'll forgive you instantly."  
"Maybe." Now Sasuke started walking off from Naruto to go find a certain pink-haired kunoichi that had been running through his head all day.

* * *

"Jeez, guys are such idiots!" Ino screamed. She was mad, even more than mad. Ino was infuriated! Sakura had just told them the story about what had occurred at lunch. 

"I know." Sakura responded while spinning a red rose in her hand. They were all at Ino's flower shop being how it was her shift. Well, Temari wasn't there; she was still out with Shikamaru.

"Can't live with them; definitely can't live without them." Tenten concluded while spinning a kunai on her finger.

"You're only saying that because you're dating Neji!" Sakura teased.

"Yeah! And he just asked me to the Hatake wedding this Friday!" Tenten shrieked. Her and Neji hadn't really been pronounced as an _item_, but were certainly into each other and had shared a few dinner dates together over the past few weeks.

"Speaking of Kakashi's wedding, Anko is going to kill us if I don't get the flower arrangements done! She made us bridesmaids and I will certainly not walk down an isle with bad looking flowers!" Ino yelled while running into the back to get some ribbons for the bouquets.

"Are you going w-with anyone S-Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked trying the best she could not to stutter.

"No one has asked me and I don't expect anyone to. I don't care very much either. You're going with Naruto right?" Sakura asked her now blushing friend.

"Y-yes." Hinata answered as her face became redder.

"Hey guys, can you help me with these because I-" The blonde was cut off with the sound of bells coming from the door which indicated that someone had entered the shop. All girls turned around to come in contact with very familiar onyx eyes. "Well look who it is, mister ego-maniac!"

"Hn." Sasuke answered. All girls started at him being how it isn't everyday that Sasuke Uchiha just walks into a flower shop.

"What do you want Uchiha?" Tenten demanded.

He quickly pointed a finger at Sakura while saying, "Outside, now." He didn't mean for his voice to sound as harsh as it did.

"I don't know if you should go Sakura, there could be some benches involved." Ino teased as all the girls giggled.

"Why?" Sakura asked as nicely as she could.

"Can you just come outside please!" Sasuke almost yelled. All girls stared in shock being how they had never heard Sasuke say so much at a time.

"Oh my god! Who knew that Sasuke could say more than one thing in a sentence?" Tenten cheered as all the girls laughed, except for Sakura who was trying to suppress the giggle she got.

"Now." Sasuke demanded, tired of their games.

"I'll be right back guys." Sakura said while rolling her eyes, sitting up from her stool and walking out the door with Sasuke.

"Think she'll be okay?" Hinata asked.

"I'm sure she will be, and if he hurts her again, we'll just kick his ass." Ino responded while giving Tenten a high five.

* * *

"So what do you want Sasuke?" Sakura asked once they were far away enough from the shop. 

Sasuke mumbled something but she didn't hear it.

"Say it again please?"

He mumbled yet again.

"A little louder!"

"I'm sorry." Sasuke finally sound clear enough so that she could understand. Sakura stared at him in disbelief which caused Sasuke to shoot her a sexy smirk. He was amused by her actions.

"Wait, can I just ask you a question?"

"Hn."

"Okay, so after I did like the whole declaration of love thing, what did you thank me for before you knocked me out?" Sasuke had to think of the right answer for this. He didn't want her to be mad at him again, but he didn't want to sound like a total sap.

"I guess for always being there for me and stuff." Sasuke looked down at the ground at this, not wanting to make eye contact with her.

"Good enough!" She cheered while putting her arms around him in an embrace. She was about to pull back and say she was sorry when she felt him return the embrace as his arms snaked around her waist. Her cheeks were about to turn red but then she remembered that she hadn't done that in years and she wasn't about to start now.

A few seconds later, they both let go and just looked into each other's eyes.

Little did they know that from the flower shop the girls were watching…

"We can't let Sakura fall for him again and get hurt again. Let's go break this up." Ino said while opening the door with the other girls following her.

"Sakura! We have to go and get our kimonos tailored for the wedding this Friday!" Tenten screamed. This caused their gaze to be interrupted.

"Oh, I completely forgot!" Sakura said.

"Come on, let's go!" Ino cried.

As the girls walked off, Sasuke decided that he was going to go to his former sensei's wedding after all…

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so it's really late at night and i felt really bad about not updating soon so here i am, updating! I'm so tired and i have to get up really early tomorrow to curl my hair!**

**Oh, and the reason i haven't been updating much is 'cause i'm reading this amazing SasuSaku fanfic called "Ironies of Life" and you totally have to read it! It's by "Crazy-Silly-Me" and it's so good!**

**Okay, so i have been having writers block about what i was going to do in this story. Today i was sitting in science today and i had a total epiphany! This story just flashed before my eyes. I'm so excited about the next chapter! I'm sorry this one is so short, but the next one will be really long! It's going to be the whole Kakashi-Anko wedding! And yes, i'm a KakaAnko fan! I do feel awfully bad for Anko being how i'm not sure what that perv would make her do if they actually got together! Anyways, expect the update to be around tomorrow!**

**Like it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Man, I am so wasted." Neji said as his shot glass fell to the floor. It was his 15th shot. He, Naruto, Lee, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Kakashi and Sasuke, YES SASUKE, all went to the bar that night. They were all old enough as well so Kakashi decided he would just do that for his bachelor party. It was two days before the wedding. Anko thought it would be smart to go tonight being how they would have a large hangover the next day.

"Yeah, me too." Naruto said, then ordered another shot.

"So my young men, what girls have you had some interest in lately?" Kakashi asked, being how he loved love connections (but who doesn't!).

"Hinata is so beautiful. I'm going to ask her to marry me soon and I'll make Teme my best man!" Naruto screamed while raising his arms in the air.

"Yeah Naruto!" Sasuke cheered while raising his arms along with his friend. All the men were used to a drunken Sasuke. He had become intoxicated about an hour ago.

"You want to marry my cousin! Well I'm going to marry Tenten! She's beautiful! I just want to take out her hair and play with it while heatedly making out with her." Neji stated in a dreamy voice as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed while looking at his half drunken shot. He was the only one smart enough to not drink a lot. He was only on his first drink.

"I know that Shika wants Temari!" Sasuke screamed while dancing around in a circle singing 'Temari and Shika sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!'

"Yo Sasuke, who do you like?" Kiba slurred while trying to hold his glass steadily in his hand.

"I don't know guys, Sakura is pretty damn hot. Ever since I got back, she's all I think about." Sasuke confessed then took another shot.

"What?" All the men asked, shocked that he admitted he had dug his ex-teammate as well that he wasn't gay.

"Well, she has that perfect body, she has beautiful hair that I want to run my fingers through; her eyes are so gorgeous and full of passion, her lips are so damn kissable! Who wouldn't like her?"

"I never thought I'd get to hear Sasuke say those words in my lifetime!" Kakashi said while rubbing his eyes as if tears were going to fall in an instant.

"Seriously, I just want to jump her, bring her to my house, rip of her clothes so that I could see that perfect body she has, start making out with her while leading her into my bathtub where I'll-"

"Stop man! Too much information!" Naruto screamed while covering his ears and running around singing, trying to block out the image that Sasuke just planted into his mind.

"No, don't stop him Naruto! He was just getting to the good part." Kakashi yelled while dropping his drink on the floor.

"Perv." Neji coughed under his breath. Kakashi shot him a dirty look.

"Who knew that Sasuke actually took interest in anyone?" Choji asked.

"The real question is who knew that Sasuke wasn't gay?" Kiba asked. Sasuke punched him in arm at this remark.

"He probably is and just came up with this Sakura excuse to cover it up. Why do you guys think he came tonight?" Shikamaru asked then ordered a cup of water.

"What do I have to do to prove that I'm not gay?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm, take a girl to my wedding tomorrow!"

"It's a little late at night to ask someone and I'll have a serious hangover tomorrow!" Sasuke complained.

"Excuses, excuses!" Naruto sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it!" Sasuke gave in while trying to figure out what to do to ask Sakura.

"Do you guys want to know what I'm going to do to Anko on our honeymoon?" Kakashi asked.

"Hell no!" All the boys screamed.

* * *

Sasuke woke up the next morning to the sound of someone knocking at his door. He got up, forgetting that he was only in his boxers, and answered the door to find Sakura standing there. 

She looked up at him, not even caring that he was in boxers.

"Can I help you?" Sasuke asked while rubbing his head. He had the worst hangover and his head hurt like hell.

"Well I heard that you were going out with Kakashi and all to a bar for the bachelor party, so I thought you would have a pretty big hangover today." Sakura responded looking him straight in the eye. She didn't used to do that when they were younger.

"You guessed right." Sasuke said.

"Well I brought you some medicine. I just got back from the Hokage's office so I picked some up for you." Sasuke looked at her like she was a freak for a second, and then smirked.

"Thanks." Sasuke answered while taking the paper bag she held out for him.

"Okay, so I'll see you around." Sakura started to walk away from the door when she heard his voice.

"You can come in if you want." Sasuke suggested while shrugging. He felt guilty that she had just come to help him and was now leaving. He also didn't really want her to leave.

"Um, okay. Thanks." He let her pass him and then led her to the kitchen. Three years ago, Sakura would have been exhilarated to be in Sasuke's house, but now it didn't affect her at all.

"You want tea?" Sasuke asked while pouring some water into his kettle, then placing it on the stovetop.

"Yes please." Sakura answered.

"So, are you going with anyone to Kakashi's wedding?"

* * *

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed while running toward his pink-haired best friend. 

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura answered in her usual cheery tone. She had just left Sasuke a minute ago so she was right outside the Uchiha estate. She had stayed for almost an hour.

"So did you just come from Teme's house?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Did he ask you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did he ask you to the wedding tonight?"

"What!" Sakura's eyes went wide. Why would Naruto ever assume that Sasuke would ask her to the wedding?

"I guess not." Naruto looked down at the ground, ashamed of his gay friend.

"What would make you think that?" Sakura didn't mean for her voice to be as demanding as it was.

"Well, we went to the bar last night and he got pretty damn drunk. He said some things."

"About?"

"You."

"Such as?" Naruto's face flushed. He wasn't about to repeat what Sasuke said last night.

"Um, look at the time! I'll see ya later Sakura-chan!" Sakura was about to ask him again but it was too late, he had already run off.

* * *

"So he talked about you last night?" Tenten asked. Sakura shook her head yes, still a little to shocked to speak. She had run right to Ino's house after the whole Naruto incident. Tenten and Hinata were already there. 

"We have to find out what about!" Ino screamed.

"Wait, Hinata, Naruto is you're boyfriend! Just call him up and ask him." Tenten suggested. Hinata blushed a little.

"O-okay." Hinata answered while taking the phone from Ino.

_"Hey Hinata-chan."_ Naruto said from the other side of the line.

"Hi Naruto-kun! So, did you have fun last night?"

_"Yeah, but we all have terrible hangovers."_

"I'm sorry. So, did a-anything funny happen last night? A-anyone loosen up and confess s-some things?"

_"Yeah, Teme said the funniest, yet pretty disturbing thing last night!"_

"What w-was it?"

_"I don't think you'd want to hear."_

"P-please?"

_"Well he said-"_ The girls couldn't hear him anymore because he was whispering, as if hoping no one else would hear him. As he went on, Hinata's face became redder and redder.

"T-thank you Naruto-kun. I have to go b-but I'll see you tonight for dinner, right?"

_"Yup. Love ya! Bye!"_

"Love you too." Hinata hung up the phone and she faced her friends. Her face was even redder than before.

"What did he say?" Ino demanded.

"C-can I write it d-down?" Hinata asked as Tenten took out a notepad. Hinata started scribbling it down on the paper very intensly as if writing it down will prevent her from ever hearing it again.

When she had finished, Sakura picked up the paper and began to read it while Tenten and Ino went behind her. Sakura's mouth widened as she became as red as Hinata.

"Oh my, God!"

* * *

**A/N: So i know i said i was going to do the wedding but i was sitting in English taking my Romeo and Juliet test and i just had such an inspiration to do this! Later tonight i'll write the wedding, or maybe tomorrow! But definitly by tomorrow! **

**And Sasuke wasn't OOC in this chapter! He was just drunk! And he is talking more now because he is changing his personality a bit being how now that he has that whole avenger thing off his back, he can be more open!**

**Oh, and thanks for the comments, they make me feel so accomplished! I'm really glad people like this story, cause i thought i did bad!**

**Like it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Alright, I'd like to thank you all very much for coming tonight to help us out with getting ready for the wedding." Anko stated while standing in front of everyone at the table. They were at the rehearsal dinner (I'm not sure if they have rehearsal dinners in Konoha, but now they do!) and they had just finished at the church.

"And I'd especially like to thank my best man, Jiraiya, who was always there for me and who gave me all the inspirations for what Anko and I will be doing on our honeymoon." Kakashi added. At this, everyone rolled there eyes.

"Sakura-chan, can you fix my tie again?" Naruto whispered to Sakura. Sakura sat between her two former teammates and Hinata sat on the other side of Naruto.

"Sure." Sakura answered while starting to fix his orange tie. Leave it to Naruto to actually find a bright orange tie. Sakura laughed to herself and Naruto looked at her weird.

"What?" He asked her.

"Nothing." She answered while finishing with his tie. When she was done, she turned forward to see Ino across from her. They smiled at each other.

"And I'd also like to thank Team 7. Sure there was a lot of trouble that we went through but now we are all here and that's what matters. I'd like to thank Naruto for making me like ramen so much, Sasuke for showing that people can be forgiven and Sakura for showing that weak people can change into beautiful, talented, strong people." Kakashi concluded. When Kakashi stated the comment about Sakura, Sasuke looked at Sakura. She really had changed and she was beautiful in his eyes. What was happening to him? He never was this soft, or thought that anyone looked beautiful.

"To Kakashi and Anko!" Sakura raised her glass while nudging Sasuke's arm to do the same. He obliged.

"To Kakashi and Anko!" The rest of the group said while raising there glasses.\

* * *

"I'll walk you home." Sasuke stated to Sakura blankly when they were getting their coats. Sakura whipped her head around to Sasuke and gave him a _you're-going-crazy _look. He just smirked at this. 

"Um, alright." Sakura agreed and grabbed her coat. Ino looked over at them and gave Sakura a questioning look. Sakura just shrugged. She saw Ino turn to Tenten and they started whispering. She'd ask them about it later.

The walk home was really quiet until they had gotten to the door. She was about to thank him for walking her home when he spoke.

"You've changed." Sasuke stated, looking into her beautiful sea-foam colored eyes.

"That I have Sasuke; that I have."

* * *

"Ino, you like fine, stop fidgeting!" Sakura complained while trying to finish her friend's hair. All the girls were done except for Anko and Sakura had to hurry being how Anko was supposed to be walking down the isle in only an hour. 

"I'm sorry, but I want to get a guys attention at this wedding! God I'm so lonely!" Ino screamed. Now she was crying.

"Ino, I just did your mascara! Now stop this! Calm down!" Sakura demanded quite irritated with her friend.

"No one will ever love me!" Ino was now flailing her arms all around.

"If it makes you feel better, Shikamaru said that Choji has been in love with you ever since the academy!" Temari suggested slightly nervous on how she would react.

"No way!" Ino lifted up her head and was wiping away the tears. A smile appeared on her face. "Okay Sakura, finish me please!" Sakura rolled her eyes. She had yet to get into her outfit or done anything to her face or hair.

"I don't want to interrupt but I'm supposed to come in and see how everything is going." Sasuke said after he walked into the room. Sakura couldn't help but think he was rude for not knocking. One of them could be naked. Wait, maybe that was what he was hoping. She smiled to herself about what she was told yesterday about Sasuke's bar experience. Sasuke Uchiha would never think that she was hot, or that he wanted to rip of her clothes and do her in his bathtub. He was obviously very drunk and didn't mean what he said.

Many would think that Sakura would be mad that he thought about her like that, but Sakura found it amusing. This caused her to laugh aloud to herself. Everyone turned to her.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking that people say a lot of stupid things about other people when they're drunk." Sakura stated, than realized what she had just done. Maybe this was for the better being how he averted his gaze from hers.

"Hn." Sasuke said, than walked out of room.

"What's going on with you and Sasuke?" Anko asked when he had left and was out of earshot.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked while reapplying Ino's eye liner.

"You two seem to be awfully flirtatious."

This testimonial made by Anko made Sakura laugh again.

"Sakura, you don't like him again, right?" Tenten asked.

"Guys, of course not! And he doesn't like me! The thing that was said at the bar the other night meant nothing. He was wasted."

"Oh yeah, Kakashi told me that story. Who knew that Sasuke had such a dirty mind?!" Anko exclaimed while laughing.

"I have to admit that I'm a little relieved to know that he's not gay!" Ino said while putting her hand to her heart. Sakura was now done with Ino and had moved onto Anko.

"Why?" Hinata asked. She had been sitting in the corner in her lilac colored kimono that had dark purple flowers embroidered into it. Ino had the same one in blue, Tenten in green, and Sakura in red. Temari was not a bridesmaid but still attended the wedding as Shikamaru's date.

"Because he might try to go after Choji!"

* * *

"Sasuke, I'm pretty sure that we have to walk up the isle together." Sakura said while lightly tapping him on the shoulder. They were outside of the church getting all lined up to walk in. 

Sasuke turned around to see what he thought was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. Sakura was standing there in her kimono with her hair up in a bun. Curls were falling all around her face, framing it. Her side bang lay nicely on her shining forehead. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked, but he would never do that.

"Sasuke, earth to Sasuke!" Sakura was screaming while waving her red-painted nails in his face. Sasuke came back to reality.

"Yes." He answered.

"We need to line up to walk down the isle."

"Aa."

* * *

"Hey ugly!" Sakura heard a voice from behind her. She knew that voice and was quite familiar with that nice nickname he had given her. 

"Hey Sai!" Sakura answered while turning around to see him in a suit, not his signature belly shirt. "You look good when your stomach is covered!" Sai rolled his eyes at this and Sakura laughed.

"Hn." Sasuke said. Sakura turned to see that he was right next to her. She had forgotten about him.

"Oh, you don't Sai do you Sasuke?" Sakura asked. He shook his head no. "When you left, we got a replacement for you to on Team 7. He was your replacement."

"I know who he is." Sasuke answered in an angry tone. He gave Sai his infamous Uchiha Death Glare.

"I've heard a lot about you Sasuke. Sakura and Naruto would always talk about what a great guy you were, even though I didn't get that vibe. Usually guys who are nice don't leave people on benches or try to kill their best friends, but that's just from my perspective."

"Hn."

"Yeah, all those days when they tried to save you and you trying to kill them. I couldn't wait till the day I got to meet you so I could understand why Sakura and Naruto admired someone that caused them so much pain. I'm still not understanding." Sakura giggled a little but then stopped when Sasuke gave her a sinister look.

"Um, well, it doesn't matter. At least we're here now. Why don't you two just separate." Sakura suggested while getting between the two guys before they got physical.

"I'll go, but before I do." Sai kissed her cheek. "You look hot tonight Sakura." He whispered in her ear.

"Thank you Sai." Sakura said when he had pulled away. Even though she didn't like Sai in that way, it was a very nice comment to be given.

Sasuke was standing there clenching his fists. He would demand Sakura later to tell him what he had just whispered.

Kakashi and Anko started dancing there first dance as a married couple and the lights dimmed.

"Care to dance Sakura_-chan_?" Sai asked. _Where did the –chan come from?_ Sakura asked herself. She didn't really want to dance with him but she felt bad saying no.

"She can't. She's dancing with me." Sasuke said while grabbing Sakura's hand and pulling her toward the middle of the dance floor. Sakura smiled at this. She was happy that she didn't have to break Sai's heart and happy that Sasuke was getting annoyed by their flirting.

"Maybe later." Sakura said to Sai while being dragged by Sasuke.

When they had gotten far enough away from Sai, Sasuke put an arm around Sakura's waist while grabbing her hand.

"Thank you." Sakura whispered. Their eyes met and they started dancing.

"Aa." Sasuke answered while still keeping the gaze, wondering how anyone could look more beautiful than she did now.

"I didn't know you could dance Sasuke." Sakura laughed. He smirked at this which caused her to smile.

* * *

"This isn't good!" Ino whispered to Tenten and Hinata who were next to her at the table she was sitting at. They were watching Sasuke and Sakura dancing. The slow dance ended a few minutes ago and they were still dancing together even though Naruto was grooving out to disco. They looked so in love. 

"I t-think it's c-cute." Hinata stuttered. She was happy that Sakura was dancing with the guy she had loved all her life. She only thought it was fair that Sakura and Sasuke got together. She had loved Naruto all her life and she was now dating him. Sakura should have the same.

"She's going to end up having her heart broken! We can't let her do this! It's like suicide!" Tenten screamed while slamming her arms to the table.

"What is?" Neji asked placing his head on Tenten's shoulder. Tenten turned around to see him standing there and she blushed a little at their closeness.

"Sasuke and Sakura starting to fall for each other." Ino answered matter-of-factly.

"Oh, you should have heard what he said about Sakura the other-"

"Yeah, we now." Tenten interrupted.

"Does Sakura know?" Neji asked, as if panicked.

"Yeah, why?" Tenten asked.

"Uchiha is going to kill us. She better not tell him."

"Don't worry, I"ll make sure that she doesn't." Tenten said while standing up in front of her date. She lightly kissed his cheek and pulled back. They looked into each other's eyes.

His lips descended onto hers as he kissed her softly while playing with her hair that was currently down. This was there first real kiss.

"Fulfilling you're fantasy already, eh Neji?" Kakashi asked while passing the kissing couple. Tenten pulled away instantly and looked at Neji.

"What fantasy?"

* * *

"Have fun dancing with Sakura-chan Sasuke?" Naruto asked when Sasuke had returned from dancing with Sakura. Ino had come up to Sakura and said that they had something important to tell her but he knew that they just wanted to get Sakura away from him. Ever since he had returned, he knew that they disliked him immensely. 

"Hn."

"Well she's over you, so don't get your hopes up." Sai said while trying to give Sasuke a death glare. Sasuke smirked at his attempt at his amazing glare. After he smirked, he delivered his glare right back at him.

"Guys, stop fighting over Sakura-chan. Now, I'm going to go and see Hinata to ask her to dance, can I leave you two alone?" Naruto asked.

"Hn."

"Whatever."

Naruto had walked off so it just left the two of them. Sasuke looked around for some of his friends that he could talk to. Neji was making out with Tenten in the corner of the room. He instantly turned his head, not wanting to see that. Naruto and Hinata were dancing. Ino and Choji were talking. Shikamaru was whispering into Temari's ear as Temari laughed. He couldn't seem to locate his former sensei and his new wife. He didn't want to know what they were doing.

"Just because you dragged your sorry ass back to Konoha doesn't mean that everything is going to be the same as it was three years ago. Things changed and they're not going to adjust just because you came back." Sai said after a few minute silence.

"Naruto says you're gay." That was all Sasuke could come back with. He was this close to standing up and strangling Sai by the neck.

"Yeah right."

"In case you didn't know, you're considered gay when you have an obsession with another man's dick." Sai shot Naruto a dirty look from across the room.

"Do you want to know what happened the day that Sakura gave up on you?"

"Aa."

_"Sakura, he's not worth it. Just give up. Don't cry over some stupid guy that doesn't realize how beautiful and special you are!" Sai said while smiling his usual smile. It had been two and half years since Sasuke had left. Sakura was sitting on an all too familiar bench with Sai._

_"But I love him. I love him with all my heart and when I told him this, he knocked me out and left me on a bench." Sakura responded while crying even harder as she remembered the dreadful day._

_"You know, if you told me you loved me, I'd kiss you, not knock you out." Sakura laughed at this. Sai always was able to make her laugh. _

_"I'm going to get over him. Right now from today, I'll forget about him. The day he comes back is the day I'll make him regret what he had done to me. I'll never fall in love with him, I won't let myself. I won't let myself go through this pain ever again. You'll help me, right Sai?" _

_"I'll always be there to help you."_

Sasuke stared into space and felt something in his stomach. It was the guilt again. He had apologized for what he did and he was truly sorry, but he didn't feel like it was enough. Sakura had saved him from turning into the terrible person he was destined to become with all the love she gave him. In return, he made her life a living hell. Now he needs to save her. He need to return the favor, he just had to figure out how.

* * *

"Once again guys, congratulations!" Sakura said while hugging the newly eloped couple. 

"Thanks Sakura." Anko said.

"Oh and Sakura, I must tell you about a funny story that happened the other night at my bachelor party." Kakashi said before leaving with his wife.

"She already knows." Anko answered while patting her husbands arm.

"She does! Does Sasuke know that she knows?"

"No. And I don't plan on telling him. Plus, it didn't mean anything. He was heavily intoxicated with alcohol." Sakura explained using her medical intellects.

"When people are drunk, they say things that they feel, they just have a better time saying it!" Kakashi stated.

"Whatever Kakashi_-sensei_. I'm going to go now. You two have fun tonight. And god help you Anko." Sakura said winking at Anko, then walked away.

* * *

Sakura was walking out of the wedding hall when she felt someone's arms go around her and pull her off to the side. 

"Ah! What the hell is going on?" Sakura screamed while using her strength to pull the person off. When they were off her, she turned around. Obsidian met Emerald. "What the hell Sasuke?"

"What did Sai say to you before?" Sasuke demanded.

"What?"

"What. Did. Sai. Say. To. You. Before?"

"What does it matter?"

"Just answer the damn question."

"Fine! He said I looked hot tonight!" She noticed Sasuke's eyes narrow in anger. "It's called a compliment Sasuke! Something that you obviously aren't familiar with!"

"You aren't hot." Sasuke said while moving closer to her, until she was cornered by the wall. Then he whispered something into her ear. "But you are beautiful."

* * *

As Sasuke was walking back from Sakura's house, being how he walked her home, he was wondering how the hell he had fallen in love with Sakura Haruno.

* * *

**A/N: So, it's 12:30 in the morning but i had to write this! I was so excited! I'm not really sure what i'm going to do for the next one but if anyone has any ideas, i'd be extremely grateful! Oh, and thanks for all the comments! I feel so accomplished and loved!**

**Oh, and you guys need to read this story called, " Little Piece of Heavan" bye _Leanne Ashley. _It's so good! You guys just have to read it!**

**Anyway, hope i get some inspiration tomorrow in some of my classes, being how i get so bored that my mind wanders off! Okay, any ideas, they greatly appreciated and i'll be putting up the next one late tomorrow night being how i'm chillin with my peeps tomorrow night!**

**Like It?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was angry. No, angry is an understatement. Sasuke Uchiha was livid. He was ready to attack and easily kill anyone that talked to him; anyone that even dared to glance at him. 

Why you may ask? Simple, today was February Th.

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Sasuke's fan club cheered to him as he past by The Yamanka Flower Shop. Sasuke rolled his eyes and didn't bothered to take the loads of gifts all the girls offered him. 

Sasuke needed to clear his mind. It had been two days since he had been able to confess to himself that he loved Sakura and now he needed to do something this Valentine's day. He knew that he couldn't do anything and have her know it was him. It had to be like a secret admirer thing. If he bought flowers, Ino would expect them to be Sakura's. If he bought jewelry, news would spread fast being how Sasuke Uchiha doesn't buy jewelry.

He knew he had to figure out a plan before Sai did. Sasuke wasn't an idiot. He knew that Sai had his eyes on Sakura, but Sasuke wouldn't let anything happen between them, and if anything did, Sai would be dead a few seconds after.

_Who knew falling in love could be so complicated?_

* * *

"That'll be $20 dollars sir." Ino said while giving a beautiful bouquet of roses to a gentleman across the counter from her. Ino was surprised about how many men bought roses on the actual day of Valentine's Day when they should have them for their lovers when they wake up. 

"So, why did you guys call me here again?" Sakura asked. Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari had told her to come to the flower shop today claiming that they had something important to discuss with her.

"I'm on my break after this customer, than we'll take you in the back." Ino said while giving change to the man in front of her. Sakura rolled her eyes, wondering why her friends were acting so weird.

"Let's go." Tenten said being how Ino was done and her mother had taken her place.

As soon as they walked into the room, they tied Sakura to a chair that was standing in the middle of the room.

"Guys, what the hell?" Sakura asked.

"What's going on with you and Sasuke?" Temari demanded.

"Nothing! Nothing is going on! Why are you guys so obsessed with that?" Sakura screamed while easily getting out of the ropes she was tied in. Her friends can be so dense sometimes.

"Why did he push you up against a wall the other night and whisper in your ear?" Tenten questioned.

"I don't know why!" Sakura yelled.

"What did he say?" Hinata whispered. Sakura was proud of her, even though she was furious at all of them.

"He, he said I was beautiful." Sakura confessed while looking down at the ground.

"He what?" Temari screamed.

"And you didn't tell us!" Ino complained.

"You're falling for him and it's unhealthy for you! Your'e going to get hurt again!" Tenten yelled. Sakura stared in astonishment at all her friends. They were absolutely right. He was starting to fall for the guy who had betrayed her. She couldn't let this happen. She made a promise to Sai and everyone else that she would give up on him, and she was going to keep that promise.

"You're right guys! I'm sorry I didn't listen to you guys. I don't get what it is about him that makes me fall for him every time, but I just do! God I'm such an idiot!"

"Don't worry about it Sakura. We forgive you!" Ino screamed while all her friends wrapped their arms around their best friend.

"So Ino, what's going on with you and Choji?"

* * *

Sasuke's house was covered in flowers, chocolates, (if his fan girls were so devoted to him as they say, wouldn't they know that he hates sweets!) love letters, and it was only two o'clock. 

He heard another knock at the door and thought it was a fan girl so he remained in his living room sharpening a kunai that he planned to use later if a fan girl broke into his house.

"Teme, open the door!" Sasuke heard Naruto scream from outside.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked as he opened his front door to find Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru.

"We have something important to tell you so let us in!" Naruto cried while pushing the door open and letting himself in.

"This better be important." Sasuke said, than sighed when he entered his living room to join the rest of his _friends_.

"It totally is. Neji and Kakashi found out that Sakura knows about what you said at the bar the other night." Shikamaru informed Sasuke. Sasuke remained unaffected.

"What did I say at the bar?" Sasuke asked.

"You don't remember?" Neji questioned.

"Nope." This answer supplied by Sasuke caused Neji to laugh.

"Well, I pretty much consisted of you thinking that Sakura is hot, you wanting to rip off her clothes and take her into your bathtub." Neji concluded as he watched Sasuke's face flush with either embarrassment or anger. He wasn't sure which.

"Did you really mean that?" Naruto asked while taking out some ramen from Sasuke's refrigerator.

"N-no, of course I didn't Dobe." Sasuke answered. He didn't want to sound like a stuttering idiot, but he couldn't help it. He wasn't ready to admit to everyone that he liked Sakura.

"Well, I have to go. I have a date with Tenten." Neji said while waving goodbye to his friends before walking out the door.

"I promised to help Ino out at the flower shop being how it's Valentines Day." Shikamaru sighed.

"Won't Temari get mad?" Naruto asked.

"Nah, Temari isn't like that." Shikamaru responded, and then walked out the door following Neji.

"So Teme, you like Sakura-chan, right?" Naruto had asked a few seconds after their two other friends left.

"I don't know what you're talking about Dobe."

"Well besides from what you said at the bar, I have other proof!"

"Which is?"

"I was eating ramen with Hinata about an hour ago and she said that Sakura told them that you cornered Sakura to a wall and whispered that she was beautiful in her ear! If that doesn't scream love connection that I don't know what does!" Sasuke quickly remember when he did that last night. He can just imagine all of Sakura's friends cursing him out right now.

"Hn."

"I knew it! So, what are you going to do for Valentine's Day?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, why don't you write a poem and send her flowers."

"She'd know I like her."

"Make it from a secret admirer."

"I couldn't get the flowers without sneaking past Ino."

"You have a garden in the back of the Uchiha Estate." Sasuke couldn't believe how logical Naruto had gotten since he had gotten back from the Sound.

"Only fags write poetry."

"Then just write a letter saying that you love her and stuff."

"She'd recognize my handwriting."

"Use a different style. Plus, she probably hasn't memorized your exact handwriting since you left three years ago. Oh, and you need to make the note extremely sweet being how she gets a lot of love letters today and she usually disregards them."

"Aa."

"Oh, if only Kakashi-sensei was here to see this!"

* * *

"Thank you Lee, and Happy Valentines Day!" Sakura said as Lee was leaving. He had just given her a bouquet of red roses as well as some chocolates, claiming them to be the most youthful chocolates she will ever taste. _How can chocolate be youthful? Maybe that means they're very fresh._ Sakura thought as she inhaled the sweet aroma the flowers gave off. 

"Nice chocolates." Sakura heard someone say from behind her. She knew that voice.

"Hey Sasuke." Sakura greeted while struggling with all the flowers and presents she had received today. She was only a few yards away from her apartment.

"Hi." Sasuke greeted back while taking some of the things in her hands for her.

"Thanks."

"Aa." They had now reached the apartment.

"You can come in if you'd like." Sasuke shook his head and followed her into the small apartment. "Oh, I forgot to wish you a Happy Valentines Day!"

"Happy Valentines Day." Sasuke stated to her. This caused Sakura to smile. He smirked at her smile.

"Thanks again for helping me with these. I'd offer you some tea, but I have to go and deliver the rest of my gifts."

"You get gifts for everyone?" Sasuke asked while taking some of the bags she had in her hand.

"Yup. Oh, and I have one for you, just let me find it." Sakura started digging through her bag while Sasuke stood in the living room of her apartment feeling awfully guilty that he didn't have a gift for her with him. "Here it is!" Sakura handed him a large bag of tomatoes. "I bought them earlier this morning and the seller at the fruit stand said that they were the freshest of them all."

"Thank you." Sasuke smirked at this kind gesture she had pulled. She knew him well enough not to get him anything sweet. "I'll help you deliver these."

"Oh would you!"

"Sure."

"Thanks!" Sakura cheered, about to hug him, but held back. Sasuke realized this and was quite disappointed that he wasn't being hugged right now.

* * *

"It's beautiful Sai!" Sakura screamed while hugging Sai. Sasuke's fists clenched again as his Sharingan flashed on. _He should be the one being hugged, not that emotionless bastard!_ Sasuke told himself. They had bumped into Sai on their delivery route. 

"I knew you'd like it." Sai answered with his usual smile plastered on his face. Sai had drawn a beautiful picture of Sakura. She had looked just like she did at the wedding.

"It's amazing and so thoughtful, thank you!" Sakura sounded close to tears. This caused Sasuke to unconsciously grab the Kunai that was in his pants pocked at the moment. "Oh and I have a present for you!" Sakura took a small box out of one of the bags that she was carrying.

"It's great Sakura-chan! How did you know?" Sai held up a new paint brush that he had been eyeing all winter.

Sasuke couldn't take the _chan_ added to Sakura's name. He got enough of it from Naruto and he didn't need it from Sai.

"Sasuke, I could carry those bags for Sakura and help her around. You probably don't want to anyway so I'll just-"

"I got it." Sasuke snapped. Sai shot Sasuke an evil look.

"Are you excited about tonight?" Sai asked.

"Yup, I love doing this every year." Sakura answered.

"What's tonight?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, it's a tradition that our group of friends goes out and celebrates Valentine's Day every year. Ino's hosting the party this year. Do you want to come?"

Sasuke just shook his head no.

"Well, since I know for sure that you aren't going with Sasuke, would you like to accompany me and be my date to the party tonight Sakura-chan?" Sai asked. Sasuke clenched his teeth at this.

"No, she doesn't want to!" Sasuke nearly screamed.

"I believe I asked Sakura and not you, bastard."

"Oh yeah, I'm the bastard! You're just a stupid, gay little artist!"

"Guys stop it!" Sakura screamed. She was thinking about what her friends had said early that day about falling for Sasuke. She couldn't let herself do it. "And I'd love to go with you tonight Sai." Sasuke and Sai stopped their bickering and looked at her. Sai had a look of satisfaction; Sasuke with a look of anger.

Maybe Sasuke would just stop by the party just for a few minutes tonight...

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so it's three in the morning and i had to write this! I don't think that it's my best, but i still think it's good. The next chapter will be the party which i'm very excited for! Oh, and i love Sai, i just needed a character that would like Sakura and get in all these fights with Sasuke. I would have used Lee, but he's just too cool to do that to! Anyways, any ideas are totally welcomed! **

**Oh, and thanks to _Tiger Priestess_! She has super cool stories that you guys should read and she helped me with my writers block when i was writing this! Thanks again!**

**Like it?**


	7. Chapter 7

"Ugh Sasuke, I'll never understand you. You're such an idiot." Sakura said while rubbing some ointment on his shirtless chest.

"Hn." Sasuke narrowed his eyes as a shot of pain ran through his arm.

"I could have handled it by myself but no, the great and mighty Uchiha had to come in and take care of business that wasn't his."

"Hn." Sasuke twitched as another shot of pain was sent through his other arm. Sakura noticed this and green chakra started emitting from her hand.

"I have to go to the hospital to get more ointment for these wounds. I'll be back in about a half an hour. Make yourself at home." Sakura grabbed her coat and started walking out the door. Sasuke would have responded but she was already out of the house.

As Sasuke sat on a large pink sofa, he looked around his ex-teammate's house, examining everything from the china she had in the kitchen to the doll that was sitting on the chair across from him in the living room.

That was the same doll that Ino had given her earlier that night at the party.

_The party. _Sasuke couldn't help but shudder at those two words as he remembered what had happened…

* * *

_"Smile!" Ino screamed as she answered the door. Every time she would answer the door, she would take a picture of the couple that walked in. One of the first couples was Sakura and Sai. They both smiled as Ino snapped the picture. _

_"Hey you guys!" Tenten yelled while waving to Sai and Sakura. She was in the corner of Ino's living room with Neji._

_"Happy Valentines Day!" Sakura yelled while hugging Tenten. She gave a polite nod to Neji, than faced her friend._

_"Same to you!" Tenten cheered while handing Sakura a bag of her favorite chocolates. Sakura took out a box of candied hearts. She knew that Tenten loved them._

_"Thank you!" They both said at the same time while going in for another hug._

_"Hn." A voice had been heard behind the two giggling girls. Sai looked up and gave a look of disgust to the person in front of him. Neji smirked at the look of both of the male's expressions near him._

_"Hey Sasuke!" Sakura screamed while turning around to Sasuke. She gave him a warm smile as Sasuke's facial expression softened when he got eye contact with her._

_"Hi." He responded with a little expression in his voice. This shocked Sakura but she wasn't about to ruin their_ moment

_"Uchiha." Sai_ greeted _when he noticed his date and his rival ignoring him. He didn't want Sasuke to steal her away from him._

_"What's up guys?" Naruto asked from behind them. He was holding Hinata's hand._

_"Hey Naruto and Hinata!" Tenten and Sakura greeted as the guys just nodded their heads to show acknowledgment to the couple in front of them._

_"So Naruto, why were you at my house yesterday talking to Hiashi?" Neji asked._

_"Um, u-uh nothing." Naruto answered while rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Everyone noticed this and Sakura knew that she could get it out of him more than anyone._

_Hinata gave him a questioning look. "It's nothing, believe me." Naruto answered._

_"I need more pictures guys!" Ino complained while walking over to her group of friends._

_"Did you get one with you and Choji?" Sakura asked as Ino rolled her eyes._

_"Yes!" Choji had asked Ino to the party._

_"Alright, Sasuke and I will take a picture together!" Sakura cheered while Sasuke turned to see Sai giving him a sinister look. At this, Sasuke stepped closer to Sakura with a smirk on his face._

_Ino shot her friend a disappointing look, than took the picture of the two together._

_"Let's dance." Sai commanded while grabbing Sakura's arm. She gave a_ help me _look to her friends._

_"Actually, we need to talk to her right now. Maybe she can dance with you later." Tenten stated while grabbing Sakura's other arm. Sai reluctantly let go as all three four girls rushed into Ino's kitchen, planning on discussing what their boyfriends got for them._

_"So did you bring it?" Naruto asked once he and Sasuke had gotten away from the rest of the guys._

_"Aa." Sasuke answered while taking a small box with tag on the side of it. It had said Sakura on it._

_"What happened to the flowers?" Naruto asked, panicked._

_"She would know they are from my garden." Sasuke stated blankly while looking down at the pink box in his hands. He was pretty nervous._

_"Is the note in the box?" Naruto was answered with a slight nod from Sasuke. "Well why would you put the note in the box?"_

_"There is something else in there." Sasuke stated, now looking Naruto in the eyes._

_"What is it?" Naruto asked while trying to take the box away from Sasuke. Sasuke quickly put it in his pocket and looked around the room for a familiar pink kunoichi._

_"Okay, just leave the box on a table at the end of the party. Sakura helps to clean up the party at the end. Her or Ino will find it and she will open it, okay?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head yes._

* * *

_"Did Sasuke give you anything?" Hinata asked quietly. They were still in the kitchen discussing. Sakura had yet to be asked anything being how her friends were to love sick to ask, well except Hinata of course._

_"No, and I don't expect him to." Sakura answered as her friends sighed in relief._

_"Thank god!" Tenten rejoiced. Although Sakura wouldn't admit it, she was very mad at her friends right now, well except Hinata. What was so wrong with her falling in love with a guy that could potentially like her back? She could possibly be finding love and they are stopping her. They should be supporting her and saying that they are happy for her. Sasuke had changed and they couldn't see that._

_She was about to tell them this but decided to wait for a further time. She didn't want to ruin the party by starting a fight but she would definitely tell them later._

_"Sakura, can I speak to you?" Naruto asked from behind the girls. Most girls would who were dating Naruto would have been mad that he was speaking privately with another woman, but Hinata just smiled, knowing that there was nothing but friendship going on between Sakura and Hinata. This is what they both loved about her; she had such trust._

_"Sure. I'll be right back guys." Sakura said before walking into the hallway with Naruto._

_"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked once her friends were out of earshot._

_Naruto took a beautiful ring out of his pocket. It had a regular sized lavender diamond on it that matched Hinata's eyes. "I want to ask Hinata tonight. Should I?"_

_"Oh, my God! Of course you should!" Sakura screeched while admiring the ring Naruto held between his fingers._

_"Alright." Naruto said while smiling._

_"Wait that explains why you went over to her house yesterday!" Sakura cheered as Naruto shook his head nodding. "How are you going to do it?"_

_"I think I'm going to take her to the park where we had our first kiss on the way home." At this, Sakura let out a long Aw._

_"That's a great idea Naruto! I'm so happy for you two!" Sakura yelled while hugging her teammate. Naruto couldn't help but smile._

* * *

_"What did he say?" Ino demanded once Sakura had reentered the kitchen. She had a large smile on her face that she immediately flashed toward Hinata._

_"I-is something w-wrong?" Hinata asked very nervously._

_"No! No, nothing like that! Don't worry Hinata, he just asked me if you were having a good time at the party." Sakura answered quickly. At this, a blush appeared on the lavender-haired girl's face as she smiled sheepishly._

_"Aw! Naruto is such a good boyfriend." Tenten squealed._

_"But not as good as me, right?" Neji asked while coming up behind Tenten and wrapping his arms around her waist. At this, Tenten giggled and shock her head no. "Dance with me?" She shook her head yes to this request as the two walking off into the middle of the living room._

_"I love this song! Come on Hinata, let's dance!" Naruto cheered while grabbing Hinata and bringing her into the living room._

_Ino went to go and find Choji so this left Sakura sitting by herself on a stool in the kitchen, watching all her friends dancing with their_ man-candies_. This brought a smile onto Sakura's face._

_"Hey sexy." Sai greeted as he started walking closer to her. For some reason, she couldn't help but wish that was Sasuke saying that._

_"Hey Sai." Sakura greeted while meeting his eyes with hers._

_"Are you enjoying the party?" He was walking closer to her now. She shook her head yes._

_He started moving closer to her as Sakura's eyes widened when he was right in front of her. His face started leaning into hers as if he was going to kiss her. Sakura didn't know what to do. She didn't want to hurt his feelings but she definitely didn't want to kiss him. Sakura noticed his closed eyes and realized that she had no other choice but to kiss him._

_As his lips were about to caress hers, Sai had been pulled against the wall in the kitchen. Two hands were wringing out his neck._

_Sakura looked at the one who had been attacking her date and noticed the recognizable spiky, chicken-like hair the boy had. Sakura couldn't believe that Uchiha Sasuke was attacking Sai. Did he see him trying to kiss her? That had to be it. But why would he do that?_

_"Don't touch her!" Sasuke screamed, then let go of Sai as he slammed to the ground. Sasuke turned around to see everyone in the party staring at him in disbelief. He just shot them all looks of hatred, than turned to see a very scared Sakura._

_Sakura was about to say something when Sai had jumped on Sasuke's back. Sasuke turned around to face him and they both started fighting._

_Sakura felt tears forming in her eyes, but she held them back. She wasn't going to start crying being how she hadn't cried in almost a year._

_"Guys, stop!" Sakura screamed while running in between them. Sai wasn't prepared for her to just jump in and he accidentally punched her in the side of the head. Sakura fell to her knees, still refusing herself to cry._

_"Idiot." Sasuke said to Sai while leaning down to help Sakura_.

* * *

Sai had been brought to the hospital and Sakura suggested that Sasuke go to her house once they had left the party. 

Sasuke was still sitting on the couch, pretty mad that Sakura didn't receive the gift he had for her. She didn't stay to help clean up being how she was worried about him.

"I'm back." Sakura stated while walking into the living room to find her guest in the same position he had been in when she left. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes." Sasuke answered while keeping eye contact with her.

"Well it's kind of late at night so I was thinking that you might as well stay over. You can sleep on the couch." Sasuke shook his head yes at this, not wanting to leave her just in case Sai had come in the middle of the night. He still had that kunai sharpened from earlier today.

"Sasuke," Sakura started walking closer to Sasuke until she was next to him on the couch. "I just wanted to say thanks for everything today." Sakura leaned close to Sasuke's face and lightly placed her lips on his cheek. Sasuke's eyes widened at this and he became stiff, but didn't move away.

Sasuke was about to say something back to her when they had heard a knock at her door.

"I'll be right back." She whispered as she got up to answer the door. Sasuke could have sworn he heard Ino's voice.

Sakura ran into the living room with a well-known pink box in her hand. She sat next to Sasuke on the couch and opened it slowly. She first read the letter which seemed to bring tears to her eyes, but she made sure not to let them fall.

"It's beautiful." Sakura said in awe as she held up a gold chain that had a single green diamond on it. It had been Sasuke's grandmas. She gave it to Sasuke before she had died of old age telling him to give it to the first girl he had fallen in love with.

Sasuke couldn't help the small smile, not smirk, that tugged at his lips.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this is the party. I'm not sure i like it, but i think it's okay. I'm really excited about the next one! Oh, and i just had to add the whole NaruHina part! Anyway, incase you didn't know, Sakura doesn't know the present is from Sasuke and all. I thought i left that part kind of confusing but she doesn't know. I think i'll say what the letter says next time! Anyway, i might do the next update by tonight but if i don't, it'll be up by like Tuesday because tomorrow i'm filming a karate video for gym with my friend! Huzzzahhh!**

**Like it?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**  
**

"Thanks again for everything Sasuke." Sakura stated while looking down at the ground. They were both at the door being how Sasuke was leaving. They just had breakfast that she made.

"Thanks for letting me stay over." Sasuke responded. They were staring at each other dreamily now. Of course they didn't do anything last night, but they both loved the feeling of waking up to someone in the morning.

Sakura's phone started ringing. Sasuke nodded his head and Sakura smiled before running into her house to answer the phone.

* * *

"Hinata! What did you say?" Sakura screamed while running into Hinata's house the morning after Valentine's Day. Hinata had called over her friends to tell them the news and Sakura was the first to come. 

"H-how did you know?" Hinata asked as Sakura and her hugged.

"That is what Naruto asked me about last night! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you Sakura."

"So what happened?" Hinata explained the story for her from the part where Naruto got them lost in the forest to when she had fainted once he asked her.

* * *

"Who do you think gave it to you?" Temari asked. 

"I don't know." Sakura responded while fidgeting in her seat. The girls had gathered at Hinata's house being how they had called her on the important news. They were all very excited for her and spent about an hour discussing it.

"I bet it's that Sasuke-bastard." Ino responded while getting an annoyed look on her face.

"Guys, stop it!" Sakura screamed. All the girls looked up at her in surprise.

"What?" Tenten asked.

"Sasuke has changed and I'm mad at you for bashing him! I'm not falling for him and even if I was, you guys should be happy for me! He isn't leaving; he has no reason to so stop all these mean comments you have! I can't take it!" Sakura screamed while running out of Hinata's house. She felt bad for not telling Hinata that this didn't involve her, but she would be sure to call her later.

* * *

"Don't worry about it Hinata, none of it is your fault." Sakura said into the phone. All her friends had called her but she only picked up for Hinata, to tell her that it didn't have anything to do with her at all. 

"Are you sure you're okay? I can come by if you would like." Hinata asked. She was pretty sure that she had heard Naruto on the other side of the line at Hinata's house.

"Nah, you have fun with Naruto. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay, bye." Sakura had hung up

She started playing with the diamond that lay on her neck. She was going to wear the necklace around and go up to guys to see their reaction around it.

She was pretty sure that it wasn't Sai or Sasuke being how the note was too sweet and kind. Speaking of the note, Sakura took it out of her pocket and started examining it.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Who knew that such a beautiful kunoichi such as yourself doesn't notice me? _'Cocky much' Sakura thought, then continued to read.

_You're all I think about. When I'm with you, you drive me crazy and when you aren't near me, I go even crazier._ 'That's so sweet'

_Although you'll never know who I am, I just wanted to let you know how much you are cared and loved for._

_Love,_

_You're secret admirer_

She needed to find out who this was and she needed to know now. Okay, maybe not now, being how it would remind her too much of her friends.

She needs to do something that would clear her head of her problems, but who could she go and see? Naruto was with Hinata and she definitely couldn't see Sai after last night.

That only left one person…

* * *

Sasuke furrowed his brow at Sakura who was currently standing at his door step. 

"Um, hi." Sasuke greeted while opening up the door more.

"Hi." Sakura greeted back nervously. Sasuke gave her look as if asking her why she was there. "Oh, I-I just wanted to, um I wanted to know-"

"Is this about what happened with you and your friends?" Sasuke interrupted her. She gave him a look of bewilderment as he smirked. "Naruto." Sakura smiled at this.

"Well, I just was wondering if you wanted to do something with me today so I could like, forget about them." Sakura was looking down at the ground right now, embarrassed.

"Sure." Sasuke smirked at her expression when she looked up at him.

"Alright, I'll take you to my favorite place." Sakura yelled while grabbing Sasuke's hand and started running as fast as she could.

* * *

"Where are we?" Sasuke asked while staring straight ahead. The sun was half way in the sky. 

"At the lake I love to go to. It's a about a mile away from our training ground. It's so peaceful and beautiful." Sakura responded while looking of into the sparkling water of the lake.

A crazy idea came into Sasuke's mind as the heat caused sweat to form on his forehead.

"Ah! Sasuke, what are you doing!" Sakura screamed as she felt Sasuke's arms around her. He was holding her bridal style and went to the edge of the lake. "Sasuke, don't do what I think you're about to do!" Sakura screamed but it was too late. Sasuke had jumped into the lake with her.

Sakura floated to the surface of the water and looked to her left to see Sasuke smirking. She was about to go and yell at him when she heard the most amazing, beautiful sound she had ever heard.

Sasuke was laughing. Yes, laughing. Sakura stared in astonishment as a smile found its way onto his face. This shocked her even more and caused him to laugh again.

She was brought back to reality and swam over to him. She splashed him with water which caused him to do the same back to her.

He laughed again and Sakura decided that she wanted to hear that sound everyday for the rest of her life.

* * *

"That was fun. Thank you." Sasuke said to Sakura. She was sitting down next to him on the sand near the lake they had just played in for about an hour. They decided to dry off before heading back home. 

"Thank you. I had a great day and I feel so much better now." Sakura said while putting her arms around his shoulders. He returned the hug. They stayed like that for about a minute, and then separated.

"So about the bar thing, I-"

"Don't worry about it. I know that you didn't mean what you said. You were filled up with so much alcohol." Sasuke sweat dropped, glad that she had stated what he was about to say. Sasuke gave her a smirk and she smiled at him.

They both looked into the sky to see a shooting star pass by.

"Make a wish!" Sakura cheered as she closed her eyes. Sasuke laughed at her childish antics but did what she said.

"What did you wish for?" Sasuke had asked once she reopened her eyes.

"Well, it's something that only you can do for me. Are you willing to do it for me?" Sakura started moving closer to him.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Laugh for me?" She pleaded while putting her head on his shoulder. "Please."

And Sasuke laughed.

_Why?_ You might ask. Well the answer is simple really. He didn't laugh because of something funny, he laughed for her;

Just for her.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, you guys may think that this is rather fluffy but i'm all "whatevs!" cuz i like it! Anyway, i decided to do the chapter tonight because i decided that i wouldn't be able to do it tomorrow! Anyway requests or ideas are welcome! Oh and any flamers are also appreciated! There won't be as much fluff next chapter, i promise! I was in such a mood to do it though! And who doesn't want to hear Sasuke laugh?!?!?!**

**Like it?**

**P.S. Don't go and comment saying like "oh Sasuke is so OOC!" You guys can think that, but he's not! He's in love and as you all know, people do crazy things when they're in love...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Sakura!" Ino screamed as she saw Sakura walking up the road towards her house. She also saw a dark figure next to her.

"G-guys, maybe it was a b-bad idea to c-come." Hinata whispered when she noticed the person next to her was Sasuke.

"Hey guys!" Sakura screamed while running over to her friends and putting them in a group hug.

The girls where to busy crying and laughing with each other that they forgot the man standing in front of them.

"Hn." Sasuke said a few minutes after being ignored.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sasuke. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Sakura asked after turning around nervously. Sasuke nodded his head and then started walking away. He had offered to walk Sakura home so she did feel guilty but as they always say; _chicks before dicks_.

* * *

"Anyway Sakura, all we can say is that we are really sorry and we were being bad friends." Tenten had finished. They had entered the house a few minutes ago and the girls were still apologizing. 

"I forgive you guys." Sakura stated while setting down tea cups in front of all of them.

"Now that that is out of the way, let me ask you something." Ino said while sitting down on the couch next to her friend.

"Shoot." Sakura answered while sipping her tea. She was now in dry clothes being how she and Sasuke's clothes hadn't fully dried before they left.

"What were you doing with Sasuke?" Tenten yelled. Hinata smiled at her friend in a questioning matter.

"Well, we just, hung out."

"Where did you go?" Ino demanded.

"Um, to t-the lake." Sakura stuttered, and then looked into her tea cup. Sakura had always refused to take anyone to _her_ lake. She said it was her special place and she would never let anyone go with her, so she felt a little guilty now.

"_Your_ lake?" Tenten almost yelled.

Sakura just nodded as all her friends looked at her in shock. They weren't mad at her for not taking them; they just couldn't believe she'd take Sasuke.

"You like him!" Hinata yelled, them covered her mouth, not believing that she had just yelled, or spoken like that to her friend. "I-I'm sorry Sak-"

"Don't be sorry Hinata, everyone knew that you'd have to scream once in your life!" Sakura cheered as all her friends laughed, including Hinata.

"Anyways, Hinata is right, Sakura loves Sasuke-_kun_!" Ino cheered. Sakura felt a shiver go down her spine at the mention of the suffix.

"And he obviously likes her, being how he gave her that beautiful necklace and amazingly sweet letter!" Tenten stated.

"That could be from any guy in Konoha and he would never say such a thing!" Sakura yelled while raising her arms in the air. She wasn't about to admit defeat.

"He said that he is with you. How many guys do you know that are single?" Ino asked. Sakura rolled her eyes but knew that her friend was right.

"Well, I don't like him!" Sakura complained while crossing her arms and pouting in a childish manner.

"Sakura Uchiha has a nice ring to it!" Tenten said.

"I-I agree." Hinata whispered as a blush appeared on her face.

"Yeah, so does Hinata Uzumaki!" Sakura said, still pouting. This caused Hinata's face to become even redder.

"Hey, don't make fun of my future cousin-in-law!" Tenten commanded while playfully hitting Sakura on the shoulder. Everyone laughed at this, including Sakura.

Suddenly a knock was heard at the door. Sakura quickly got up to answer it. She was very surprised to see her two ex-teammates.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted while hugging Sakura. Sakura looked at her clock on the wall to see that it was going on ten. Naruto usually doesn't go by her house this late unless there is an emergency and seeing his happy face told her that nothing was wrong.

"Um, hi guys." Sakura greeted back as Sasuke gave her a nod. That was even more surprising. Why would Sasuke Uchiha come to her house at ten at night?

"Who is it?" Ino yelled while running to the door. Her mouth opened wide when she saw who it was, then smirked at Sakura. Sakura just rolled her eyes at what her friend was implying.

"Would you guys like to come in?" Sakura asked as they both shook their heads yes.

As Sasuke was walking into Sakura's living room, he frowned as he remembered why he was even here…

_"Teme, open up!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke opened the door and Naruto walked in._

_"What?" Sasuke asked while sitting down on the couch next to Naruto._

_"Well, Hinata-chan is over at Sakura's and I thought maybe you wanted to join me! I'm going over for a visit." _

_"At ten?" Sasuke checked the clock just to see that his estimate of time was correct._

_"I'll say I missed Hinata-chan or something." _

_"I just spent the day with her; it would be weird if I came." Naruto's head turned quickly at his friend's last statement. "We went down to some lake that she likes." Naruto's mouth shot open and he looked as if someone just told him that ramen was being discontinued. _

_"_Her_ lake?" Sasuke arched a brow at this comment._

_"I don't know."_

_"Did she say it was her favorite place to go?" Sasuke just shook his head. "She always talks about that lake and says that she'd never take anyone there! This is totally monumental that she took you!" Sasuke smirked at this, happy that he was chosen amoung all the men Sakura knows; especially Sai. _

_"Whatever."_

_"Come with me to her house!" Naruto was now on his knees begging. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend's childish act._

_"Hn." At this, Sasuke had already grabbed his coat and was out the door. Naruto smiled widely and ran out after his friend. _

"Sasuke, would you like some tea?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shook his head yes and she gave him a warm smile. This sent a shiver down his spine as he smirked at her.

"So, did you two have fun at the lake today?" Tenten asked. Sasuke and Sakura both looked away from each other and blushed immensely. Well, Sakura blushed more, but Ino could swear that she saw a reddish tint on his cheek.

"Uh, yeah." Sakura answered, and then took a sip of her tea that was shaking in her hand. Sasuke just smirked at her action, but she didn't notice. "Anyway, how's the newly engaged couple, Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki?" Hinata blushed like crazy as Naruto just giggled.

"Just fine Sakura-chan." Naruto answered while putting his arm around Hinata. Sakura smiled at her two friends love and then, for some odd reason, started to think of Sasuke. She looked over at him to see that he was looking at her. They both smiled at each other, well Sasuke smirked.

"I think it's weird." Ino said.

"What is?" Naruto asked while hugging Hinata harder.

"That all our friends have gotten together except Sasuke and Sakura. Wouldn't that mean that they have to get together?" Ino asked. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Sakura and Sasuke giving her a death glare.

"Oh, I think I smell those cookies I put in the oven a few minutes ago. I'll be right back." Sakura stated while nodding her head.

"I'll help her." Sasuke suggested when she had left. As he was leaving, he heard Ino and Tenten whispering, but he didn't care. _Why did Sakura have to have annoying friends_? Sasuke asked himself as he walked into the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey." Sasuke greeted as he came into the kitchen. When she turned to him, it was as if life turned into slow motion. He looked at her in front of him. Sakura's hair was down and a curly mess being how she let it dry naturally since they were just swimming. She had no make up on, yet still managed to look like an angel. Something even more angelic about her was her cute pink apron she had on; frills and all. Sasuke started finding himself wondering how she would look in pink underwear, but then stopped himself being how Sasuke Uchiha doesn't imagine girls in underwear. He quickly shook his head at the thought. 

"Hi." Sakura greeted back while getting on oven mitts. "Sorry my friends are so frustrating."

"It's okay. I'm the one with Naruto as a friend." Sakura laughed at this as Sasuke smirked. He would have laughed for her, but there were other people in the house.

Sakura started bending down at to open the oven and retrieve the cookies when Sasuke's eyes trailed to a place he never thought would. _Bad Sasuke, bad._ Sasuke scolded himself, but it didn't matter. He couldn't help looking.

Sasuke was brought back to reality when he heard a scream. He turned to see Sakura dropping the cookies and was endangered with getting jabbed with the sharp pieces of glass that are about to explode all over the kitchen.

Sasuke quickly grabbed her by her waist and pulled her out of the way before she could get injured.

As they both watch the glass break into a million pieces and Sakura's favorite chocolate chip cookies fall onto the floor, they realized that they were holding each other.

Sakura turned around in his arms and onyx met emerald. Sasuke could feel his face heat up and Sakura refused to do what she had just done in the living room again.

Sakura felt her eyes drooping as her head started moving closer to his. Sasuke's head did the same.

"What's going on in here?" Naruto screamed. They broke their gaze and looked over at Naruto, still holding onto each other.

"Um, I-I dropped the cookies and Sasuke saved me." Sakura enlightened while giving Sasuke another warm, knee-buckling smile. He smirked in return.

"So you were a damsel in distress and Sasuke was you're superhero?" Ino asked.

"Okay." Sakura answered, not really knowing what to say.

"Aw! That's so romantic." Tenten cheered as Hinata giggled. Sakura slapped her forehead and rolled her eyes while Sasuke gave them death glares.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, but Sasuke and I have to go." Naruto said when he realized the dreadful glare his best friend was giving him. "I'll walk you home Hinata-chan." Hinata shook her head in agreement. She hugged her friends, then went to get her coat.

"See ya later guys. Bye Sasuke and thanks for saving me." Sakura stated while looking down at the ground in embarrassment.

"Your welcome." Sasuke said, then walked out of the door. Hinata and Naruto followed.

As all her friends giggled when Sasuke left, Sakura couldn't help but think about what Sasuke would look like with a cape and tights on…

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this chapter just came to me. I had a plan to do like, well you'll see next chapter, and i did this! I'm pretty proud of this and if you ever see the whole like dropping of cookies, saving thing, any other time in your life, it'll be in my book that i'm going to publish in a few years being how i'm going to be an amazing author! Okay, now that you heard that rampage, i need help with the next chapter! Here's a few questions:**

**Should Sasuke get drunk again?**

**Karin???????**

**Kissing?**

**All these things are going to happen, i'm just not sure what'll happen next! I want their to be a SaiSakuSasu moment to like, the extreme! And Sakura gets totally Jellin with Karin, but i'm not sure when! Oh, and i have the most perfect Sasuke drunk plot, but i'm not sure if this story has to much Drunk-ish type things in it!**

**Oh, and i'm sorry if you guys thought that Sasuke was OOC again! He wasn't! He was doing what any normal teenage boy would do when he gets the chance! And we all know that boys with certain abilities and powers do not very good things with them! Seriously, don't you think Neji uses his Byakugan for other things???? Maybe something to do with Tenten??????**

**Anyway guys, you should totally check out the story _Best Friends for Never?_ by xXxKohanaBlossomxXx. It's really good and even though there are only two chapters, it's awesome!**

**Sorry this Author's Note is so long! Anyways, hope you liked it and any ideas, comments, requests and flamers are greatly appreciated!**

**Like it?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Guys, shut up!" Ino screamed to her friends. They all listened to her command, and then looked up at their blond friend.

"Sorry." Choji whispered as Ino smiled at him for being a gentleman. All her comrade's eyes were still on her. She was standing in front of them as they all sat down in her living room.

"Now, we are all here today for plan _Get Sasuke and Sakura to Fall in Love with Each Other Again No Matter What the Cost_ or GSASTFILWEOANO for short." Ino stated while taking a deep breath.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled. He received a whack on the arm from his girlfriend sitting next to him on his teammate's floral couch.

"Does anyone have any ideas?" Ino asked while sitting down next to Choji.

"Maybe we can push them into each other!" Tenten cheered while Neji, who was sitting next to her, rolled his eyes.

"That won't make them fall in love." Neji whispered as Tenten pouted at him.

"They are already in love! I think we need to change the name!" Naruto complained.

"I agree with Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered. Naruto shot her an ear-to-ear grin while hugging her shoulders tighter, being how his arm was around her.

"She'll agree with anything that dobe says." Neji commented.

"Don't talk about Hinata-chan like that!" Naruto screamed. Hinata smiled at this, loving the feeling of someone defending her from her cousin.

"I can't believe you're going to be my cousin-in-law." Neji muttered. This earned him a bonk on the head from Tenten as she got off the couch from him and sat on the floor.

"Jerk!" She screamed.

"I-I was kidding Tenten." Neji said while looking sympathetically at his girlfriend.

"Say sorry then!" Tenten screamed while crossing her arms over her chest in a childish matter.

"Sorry Naruto. Sorry Hinata." Neji said while looking at Tenten again. She gave him a warm smile and joined him on the couch again.

"Jeez! Listen to me guys!" Ino screamed while flailing her arms in the air. She was standing up again.

"Sorry." Hinata whispered.

"Anyways, Naruto, what proof do you have that Sasuke likes Sakura?" Ino asked. Naruto wasn't sure what to say. He promised Sasuke that he wouldn't tell anyone that he confessed to him, but he knew if he told them, it would help to bring them together.

"N-Naruto doesn't have solid proof but knows that he likes her. H-he can feel it." Hinata said for Naruto. All eyes turned to her. Naruto smiled at his girlfriend, and then lightly kissed her on the cheek. He had told Hinata last night about the Sasuke thing, necklace and all. She knew that Naruto would be torn about what to do, so she answered for him. That's another thing he loved about her; she could read him so well.

"Exactly!" Naruto screamed as everyone rolled their eyes except Hinata who giggled shyly.

"Are you sure?" questioned Ino.

"Believe it!" Naruto yelled while lifting his fists in the air in a triumphant matter.

"Fine, the plan will now be _Get Sasuke and Sakura Together At All Costs,_ or GSASTAAC!" Ino cheered.

"Wait do you girls have any proof that Sakura likes him?" Choji asked.

"Well, she denies it, but we all know she does. When we were saying what a lousy person he was and that we hated him, she got all defensive. We got into a big fight and everything." Tenten responded while interlocking her and Neji's fingers.

"Hm. What can we do to get them together?" Ino asked her friends while pacing around the room.

"Well, we can lock them in a closet." Shikamaru suggested. Temari giggled at this.

"No, they wouldn't do anything." Ino said, still pacing.

"We can get a big bowl of ramen and make them eat it together! We will make sure that there is a really long noodle. Then, they can eat that noodle, get closer, and then kiss!" None other than Naruto screamed. All their friends rolled there eyes, but had an amused grin on their faces.

"Um, good try Naruto, but I don't think it'll work." Ino said while smiling kindheartedly at her crazy friend.

"Let's get Sakura in serious danger, like being burned alive or something, and then Uchiha can come and save her. It could be like a whole superhero thing." Neji suggested. Tenten hit him on the arm.

"Don't suggest my friend getting burned alive!" Tenten yelled as a pout found its way onto her once happy face.

"Wait! That might actually work." Ino said as all her friends gave her weird looks. "Well, not the fire part, but we can make her trip and Sasuke could catch her!" Ino yelled.

"Sakura goes to buy groceries at the market for dinner at this time everyday!" Naruto yelled.

"Alright, let's go to Uchiha's house, bring him to the market place, and drop a tomato on the floor so Sakura can trip on it. He will see this, save her, and then they can get together." Shikamaru explained as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

"Why did you drag me here again?" Sasuke asked Naruto in an annoyed voice. "And why is everyone here?" Sasuke gave glares to all his _friends_ that were behind him with excited looks on their faces. 

"Well, I took you here so we could buy some food. I heard they just got some new tomatoes in!" Naruto cheered. This didn't affect Sasuke. He casually pointed to the rest of the group. "They, they wanted to come and see you react when you ate one!" Ino slapped her forehead at Naruto's lame excuse while Hinata smiled at her fiancée.

"Here you go sir." The cashier said as he handed Sasuke a bag of tomatoes. Sasuke shook his head, then walked away from the stand. This is when his eyes caught a shade of pink. He turned his head to see Sakura buying groceries.

Sasuke Uchiha wasn't an idiot. He knew why his _friends_ had brought him here.

"Hey, it's Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed while _accidentally_ knocking out a tomato from Sasuke's bag. It rolled over to where Sakura was. She took a step forward, squished the tomato, and then started falling to the ground. "Oh no!" Naruto said this comment in a rather sarcastic voice as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

He started running over to catch Sakura, but realized that someone had beaten him to it.

"You okay Sakura-chan?" Sai asked while catching her in his arms. Sakura still hadn't seen Sasuke, so he backed away before he could be seen.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed under his breath as he witness what had just happened.

Sasuke's hand started squishing a poor tomato as he watched the two talking, Sakura tucking a piece of hair behind her head. Sasuke stared daggers at Sai, remembering that she used to use that method of flirting of him when they were younger.

_We need a plan two._ Naruto thought while looking at his friend's frightening face.

* * *

"Alright, that plan sucked." Temari stated as they reentered Ino's living room; same places they were in earlier that day. 

"Any other ideas guys?" Ino asked.

"Hm, let's just kill off Sai. Then we try our plan again." Neji suggested.

"Nah, we'll get in trouble with Granny Tsunade." Naruto stated.

"Let's just kidnap him." Neji tried.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea Neji!" Naruto cheered.

"No! We'll get caught! We need something that will definitely work and won't get us into a dilemma." Tenten stated as Hinata shook her head in agreement.

"Why don't we just get Uchiha drunk again?" Shikamaru asked as all heads instantly turned to him.

"That's an excellent idea!" Ino screamed while lunging herself at Shikamaru. Temari laughed at Shikamaru's pained expression.

"Leave it to the genius to figure out our plan." Neji stated dryly while sighing. He knew that getting Sasuke drunk meant that he was going to get drunk too. He didn't want another killer hang over like he had before.

"Don't be jealous!" Tenten scolded playfully while hitting Neji on the arm.

_Maybe Tenten will help Neji out tonight…

* * *

_"Sasuke, stop jamming out to Paula Abdul and come over here!" Shikamaru screamed before muttering a 'troublesome'.

"What?" Sasuke asked with annoyance in his voice being how he doesn't like anyone interrupting his _Straight Up_ dance.

"Um, why don't you go do something, fun?" Kakashi suggested while smiling wickedly at the men before him.

"What's more fun than dancing to cheesy eighties music?" Sasuke asked while taking down another shot.

"Do you remember that fantasy you had a few nights ago?" Neji asked while laughing along with his friends.

"Of course. How could I forget such an amazing experience that has yet to be fulfilled?" Sasuke asked while stealing Kiba's drink and gulping it down. Kiba punched him in the arm which caused Sasuke to fall over on the ground laughing.

"Why don't you go and fulfill that experience then?" Naruto suggested.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, still on the ground.

"Go pay Sakura a visit. I bet she misses you." Naruto slurred.

"Yeah, go have some fun." Kakashi said as Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Yet again, he was the only sober one.

"Alright. See you guys tomorrow!" Sasuke said while getting up and walking towards the door.

_This should be interesting… _

* * *

"Hm, what should I read?" Sakura asked herself while scanning all the literature that her shelves held. She passed an orange book and quickly took it out to examine it. She rolled her eyes when she noticed it was Kakashi's copy of _Icha Icha Paradise_. She tossed it on the floor behind her, and then picked out a brown book and sat down on her couch to read it. 

After a few minutes of reading, Sakura heard a loud bang at her door. She quickly got up, thinking it was Ino. Ino was the only one that banged at her door. She hoped that it had nothing to do with Choji.

"Hello?" Sakura greeted while opening her door only to find her ex-teammate. "Um, are you okay Sasuke? You look a little-"

Sakura could finish her sentence being how she was abruptly interrupted by Sasuke's lips smashing down onto hers.

* * *

**A/N: So, i was all, "i need a cliff hanger!" so i hope that this serves as a good one! Anyways, i took the idea of the kissing and the drunk thing and the Karin thing will be in the next few ones. I'm not going to make her a good person, i'm gonna make her a whore so for all you who hate her, you can join my club! **

**Alright, I will post the next one tomorrow because i only go to school for half a day tomorrow! There should be a lot of updates on these soon being how i have off next week! I might even finish it by then!**

**Anyways, suggestions, comments, and flamers are all welcomed! **

**Like it?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Sasuke's eyes began to flutter open. He instantly shot up from the bed when he didn't recognize the room. It was pink and frilly, unlike his blue and cold room that he spent a lot of his time in. He looked down at himself to see that he was wearing what he had on yesterday.

He tried to retain information on what happened last night. He could have sworn that he it had something to do with Paula Abdul, but from that on he couldn't remember anything after that. Maybe he was at a friends house, although, not many guys would have a pink room. Maybe it was Sai? Nah, why would his friends lat him go to Sai's house when they know he hates them.

The smell of hotcakes filled his nose. He hadn't smelled such a smell since his family was slaughtered. His mom made them for him every morning.

_Maybe this is a dream._ He thought, but then realized when he walked out of the door and saw a recognizable looking living room. He turned his head to the left where he knew a kitchen was to see a familiar pink-haired kunoichi.

"Morning." Sakura said while taking a sip of her tea. She was currently sitting at her kitchen table reading some medical scrolls before she was going to leave for the hospital.

"What, what happened last night?" Sasuke asked as he walked closer to her. He had a very confused expression on his face.

"Um, well, you see…" Sakura didn't know what to say. She couldn't really tell him about what happened last night, but he would pester her about it to no end.

She shuddered a bit as she remembered what happened about last night…

"_Hm, what should I read?" Sakura asked herself while scanning all the literature that her shelves held. She passed an orange book and quickly took it out to examine it. She rolled her eyes when she noticed it was Kakashi's copy of Icha Icha Paradise. She tossed it on the floor behind her, and then picked out a brown book and sat down on her couch to read it._

_After a few minutes of reading, Sakura heard a loud bang at her door. She quickly got up, thinking it was Ino. Ino was the only one that banged at her door. She hoped that it had nothing to do with Choji. _

"_Hello?" Sakura greeted while opening her door only to find her ex-teammate. "Um, are you okay Sasuke? You look a little-" _

_Sakura could finish her sentence being how she was abruptly interrupted by Sasuke's lips smashing down onto hers. _

_Sakura didn't know how to react. She was frozen. She didn't kiss him back, nor did she push him away. _

_She suddenly tasted the alcohol in his mouth and realized what was going on. He had gotten drunk again. _

"_Sasuke, stop." Sakura said while shoving him away. _

"_Oh Sakura-chan, you're so sexy when you get feisty." Sasuke hissed in a husky voice. Sakura had to admit, she loved the _chan_, and being called sexy; especially from Sasuke. She would have jumped on him and kissed him but realized that she couldn't take advantage of him when he was vulnerable. He would kill her._

"_Sasuke, you're drunk. You don't know what you're saying." Sakura said while shaking nervously. _

"_I want you Sakura. Come on, let's go and revive my clan." Sasuke started to kiss Sakura again and for some reason she found herself kissing him back. _Stop it Sakura! Stop it; this is going to end badly! _She inwardly scolded herself. She hated to admit how much she wanted to help him revive his clan. _

"_Sa-su-ke!" Sakura tried to say from breaks in their kiss. "You don't want this!" Sakura insisted once she used her strength to move him._

"_You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." With this, Sasuke pushed Sakura against a wall and started invading her mouth again, tongue and all. _God, why is he such a good kisser? Why can't he say this when he's sober?

_He moved away from her mouth and started planting kisses on her jaw line, then to her neck. _

"_Sasuke…" Sakura moaned as he bit a place near her collarbone. That was a going to leave a mark she was going to have trouble explaining. _

"_Say Sasuke-kun, Sakura!" Sasuke demanded in her ear, and then flicked it with his tongue._

"_Sasuke, stop this. Please." Sakura begged._

"_Say it!" He nearly screamed into her ear. _

"_Sasuke-kun…" She moaned as he started nibbling at her ear. As she stood there reluctantly, _who are you kidding?_ Her inner self asked, okay, maybe not reluctantly… more like, willingly stood there and let him push his tongue into her mouth again, she thought of a plan. _

_Sakura's hand started emitting pink glowing chakra. She slammed it into his chest, taking away his chakra. This caused him to fall unconscious. _

_Sakura took him into her room, gave him back his chakra, and laid him on her bed._

_As Sakura was getting ready to fall asleep on the couch she was lying on, she wondered how in the world did she fall in love with Uchiha Sasuke again…_

"What happened?" Sasuke demanded yet again. He was growing impatient.

"Oh, well you got drunk, came to my house and collapsed when you walked in. I didn't feel like waking you up so I just let you sleep here." Sakura explained. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Why would he go to Sakura's house?

"Why don't I have a hangover?" Sasuke asked, realizing that he didn't have a killer headache like he had last time he got drunk.

"I drained the alcohol in your system so you wouldn't have one." Sakura answered while walking over to the stove.

"Thanks." He muttered, and then sat down at the table.

"Would you like some?" Sakura asked, pointing to the food cooking on the stove. She saw him eyeing it when he had first walked in.

"Hn." Sasuke responded as a plate of hotcakes was put in front of him. "Thanks." He muttered as Sakura smiled.

"So, did Naruto have an early bachelor party?" Sakura asked jokingly while getting a plate for herself.

"I don't really know. All I remember is Kakashi telling me that I had to attend an important meeting with the Hokage and he brought me to a bar. Everyone was there so we started drinking. The last thing I remember is someone yelling at me for jamming out to Paula Abdul, then everything went-"

"Paula Abdul?" Sakura asked while laughing uncontrollably. Sasuke shot her an annoyed look. "Sorry." She realized the glare she was receiving.

"Hn."

"What song?" Sakura asked.

"What?"

"Which Paula Abdul song?"

"Um, Straight Up." Sasuke admitted shyly while looking down at his hotcakes as if he could find answers in them.

Sasuke's head shot up when he saw her run out of the room. _What is she up too this time?_

All of the sudden he the sound of cheesy 80's music entered his eardrums. He turned his head a little to see Sakura in the living room looking at him expectantly.

"What?" He asked a little irritated that the song was playing. He really did hate that song.

"Let me see what you've got!" Sakura cheered as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"No."

"Please." _Damn those puppy dog eyes to hell! _Sasuke yelled at himself.

"Fine." Sasuke answered while walking into the living room to her. He started jamming out as Sakura watched in utter amazement. I don't think even his mom got to see Uchiha Sasuke jamming out to Paula Abdul. I don't think anyone got to see him jam out to anything. She wanted to burst out laughing, but knew that would annoy him. She also really didn't want him to stop.

"There." Sasuke said and sat down on the couch. Sakura smiled at him sheepishly, as if all her laughter was about to pour out of her lips at that exact second.

Sakura grabbed his hands and pulled him off the couch, making him dance with her. He gave in and they started dancing again until the song ended. Sakura must have had a CD on because another song came on…

_I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearin' what you say but I just can't make a sound_

Sasuke did something that surprised not only Sakura, but himself as well. He put his arm around her waist and took her hand in his. At first, Sakura didn't react because she was in shock, but she quickly recovered and put her hand on his shoulder.

A few verses in the song passed and it had gotten to the chorus.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
It's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-_

As Sakura and Sasuke continued dancing, they realized that it was never too late for them to apologize to each other. They'd always forgive.

"So Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah?"

"You never answered my question."

"What question?"

"Is life everything you expected it to be after you killed your brother?"

Sasuke was about to answer this question when he heard Sakura's front door slam open. They moved their hands off of each other and turned their heads towards the door.

"Sakura!" Ino screamed as she ran into the living room. She stopped when she realized that Sasuke was there. An assuming smile found its way onto her lips as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Jeez Ino, you run so fast!" Tenten complained as she, Hinata and Temari ran into Sakura's house and came behind Ino. They both stopped when they saw the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan in Sakura's living room, standing close to her.

"I better go. I'll see you later Sakura." Sasuke said while walking toward her door.

"Bye." Sakura managed to say.

"What the hell happened?" Hinata screamed when they heard the door slam. All girls looked at her. She looked at the ground, extremely embarrassed as all her friends laughed. Hinata looked up at her friends and smiled sheepishly. Naruto had changed her a lot.

"Seriously though, what the hell happened?" Temari asked.

Sakura explained…

* * *

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto greeted when he saw Hinata at his front door. He lightly kissed her on the cheek as she blushed. 

"Hi Naruto-kun." Hinata greeted back while walking into his house.

"What brings you here?" He asked while joining her on the couch.

"Um, it involves what happened last night." Naruto's head shot up as he looked at his fiancée.

"What happened? Did they get together?"

"Well, he tried to, well-" He whispered what happened last night "-Then they started dancing the next morning."

"Oh no."

* * *

"Teme, open up!" Naruto said while banging at his best friend's door. 

"Go away!" Sasuke screamed.

"Seriously, it's really important! It has something to do with what happened last night!"

"What happened last night?" Sasuke asked as he slammed the door open.

"Well, I think I should say it inside."

"What?" Sasuke demanded once they were inside.

"Um, well last night, you kind of, told-Sakura-you-wanted-to-use-her-to-revive-your-clan-and-started-feverishly-making-out-with-her." Naruto said as fast as he could.

Sasuke stared at him wide-eyed before speaking.

"Shit!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so i hope you guys like this! I don't really know if they would have these songs in Konoha, or if you would consider this AU(which means Alternate Universe! I just found out!), but i don't think so. Anyways, thanks to _Naru-is-in-the-house_, for the _Apologize_ idea! Thanks again!**

**Okay, so i'm sorry i didn't update earlier! I've been reading The Cherry On Top by _ohwhatsherface_. It's so good and if you get the chance, you should read it!**

**The next update will be later tonight! Please review if you get the chance and if you have any ideas, i'd love to hear them!**

**Like it?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Sasuke Uchiha couldn't believe himself. He had his weird moments but never as weird as this one.

Sasuke Uchiha missed her. He missed Sakura Haruno. Sasuke had never missed anyone. Well, he did miss his family after they died, but that was before he claimed himself an avenger. He never just missed someone because he was in love with them. Heck, he was never in love with anyone!

He wanted to go and pay her a visit, but he knew that would be weird. Maybe he can think of an excuse. Maybe he can get himself hurt and she could be his nurse. _She does look awfully good in that nurse uniform._

Maybe he could wander around the village aimlessly until he finds her. Then he can invite her to lunch or something. Yeah, that could work.

* * *

"Maybe you should take a break." Shizune suggested to the pink-haired girl frantically running around the halls of the hospital. 

"No, I'm good." Sakura responded while entering a room with a little girl who was recovering from a bad case of pneumonia.

"Hi Sakura-san!" The little girl cheered while hugging her teddy bear in her arms.

"Hey Hime-chan." Sakura said while playfully putting her hand through the young girls red hair. The girl raised her bear up and Sakura kissed it lightly on the cheek. This was a routine they have had every time she would come and give Hime a checkup.

"How are you?" The girl asked. Sakura took in a deep breath, thinking about what has been going on with her lately. It isn't something she's going to say to an eight year old.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm doing extremely well today! The boy that I have a crush on in my class came to visit me today!" The girl raised her arms in the air.

"That's very exciting." Sakura remembered when she had liked Sasuke in the academy and now started liking him again. She sighed wishing that love wasn't so troublesome. _Troublesome? What the hell?_ What was she, turning into Shikamaru?

"That is a beautiful necklace Sakura-san!" Hime said in awe while staring at the emerald gem in the middle of the pedant.

"Thank you. My secret admirer gave it to me on Valentines Day." At this, Hime smiled widely.

"Do you know who it is?"

"Hn." The two girls heard from behind them. Sakura turned around only to see Sasuke, her childhood crush. Well, maybe her crush now. Wait, maybe she doesn't love him. Maybe the kiss just made her think so. It's not like he likes her, so she shouldn't like him. Sakura doesn't want to get her heart broken again.

"Oh, is that your boyfriend?" Hime asked as she waved to the man who was in front of her. She did notice that he was very attractive, even if he looked like a person that doesn't smile often. That is a trait that Hime thought Sakura wouldn't like, but apparently not.

"N-no. He's a friend. Hime, this is Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke, this is Hime Nakazi" Sakura responded while turning to her _friend_. The two nodded at each other. "Um, can I help you with something?"

"Well, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go and get lunch with me, when you have a break." Sasuke responded while looking at everything but her. Sakura gaped at him as Hime began to giggle and smile at the _couple_.

"Sure. After I'm done with Hime, I can take a break." Sasuke nodded at this and began to walk out the door.

"You can wait in here!" Hime screamed after him. Sakura turned her head to the smiling girl.

"Aa." Sasuke said as he walked back into the room. He sat down on a chair in the room and waited for her.

"Okay Hime, in about a few weeks you can leave the hospital." Sakura stated after she went through the normal daily procedures such as checking her blood pressure and temperature.

"Thanks Sakura-san!"

"I hope that boy comes to visit you. I'll see you later." Hime giggled at this and waved at her idol leaving. Hime had aspired to be a Medic Nin and have inhuman strength such as Sakura did. She very much looked up to her.

"Have fun with Sasuke-san!" Hime was able to say before the two walked out the door. Sasuke was the last out so he turned to the girl and smirked at her. Hime giggled and became very happy for her hero.

* * *

"So, what's the occasion?" Sakura asked once they were on the way to Ichiraku. 

"What do you mean?" Question Sasuke to said girl.

"Well, it's not everyday that Sasuke Uchiha asks someone to have lunch with him." Sasuke inwardly cursed himself out. Was he that obvious?

"I was hungry and there were no tomatoes in the house. Plus, it'll cut down on the fan girls if I come with a girl." Sasuke thought quickly and smartly.

"Oh, so you're just using me?" Sakura was joking but Sasuke didn't take it as a joke. _Great, now she thinks I'm even more of a jerk than before._

"I-I didn't mean it like that."

"I know you didn't. I just like the worry in your eyes you get when you're concerned about something." She laughed at this as Sasuke gave her an irritated look. They were now at the ramen stand and had taken seats across from each other.

"Actually, the real reason I wanted to go to lunch with you is because, well I found out what happened last night." Sasuke said while looking at the table. Sakura gaped at him for the second time today. Hinata probably told Naruto who told Sasuke. She should be mad at Hinata, but wasn't because she knew that Hinata would be faithful to Naruto.

"Um, y-you do?" Sakura squeaked as he shook his head yes. Sakura started playing with her fingers, trying to stop her nervousness. Why should she be nervous anyway? He was the one who kissed her.

"Look, I was drunk, and I don't know what possessed me. I didn't mean any of it."

"I know, and I believe you. Let's just, not worry about it."

"Alright, and I'm sorry."

"It's okay." With this last comment, she placed her hand over his in a comforting, friendly manner. Sasuke head snapped up to hers at this as he began to feel butterflies in his stomach being how their hands where touching.

Sasuke Uchiha doesn't get butterflies. And he doesn't ask girls to get lunch with him. And he doesn't fall in love. _Well, I guess there is a first for everything._

"Hey guys!" Naruto screamed while running over to them. Sasuke rolled his eyes and grew infuriated that he had ruined their _moment_.

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura greeted back as he came over to the table. Hinata was right next to him.

"Hello Sakura." Hinata greeted as Sakura sat up and hugged her friend.

"Oh, I have to use the bathroom; can you come with me Hinata?" Sakura asked. She needed to discuss some things with her friend. She wasn't going to yell at her of course. She was just going to mention that she knows that he knows.

"Sure." Hinata said before bowing her head to the two men at the table.

"So, what are you doing here with Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked while raising his eyebrows after the girls left.

"I just asked her to come to lunch with me."

"Cause you wanted to kiss her and tell her you love her and whisper sweet nothings in her ear…"

"No." Sasuke answered dryly. The last thing he would ever do is admit he missed Sakura.

"So, did you kiss her again?" Naruto asked teasingly. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"No, but I apologized for last night." At this, Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at his best friend.

"You told her! How could you!" Naruto screamed as Sasuke turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Hey guys." Sakura greeted while sitting down at the table. Hinata sat next to her and smiled at the two. Naruto let out a sigh of relief, glad that his girlfriend was unharmed.

"So Sakura, did you ever figure out who gave you that necklace?" Naruto asked as Sasuke slammed him in the leg with his own.

"No." Sakura responded while fingering the necklace in her hands. It was really beautiful; probably the most gorgeous piece of jewelry that she had ever received.

Naruto looked at Sakura admiring the jewelry and then realized that there was a red bump on her neck.

"OH MY GOD! Sakura-chan, is that a hickey on your neck???"

* * *

"Thanks for paying today, even though you it isn't necessary." Sakura said to Sasuke while walking down the street with him. They had just finished eating and he was walking her back to the hospital. 

"No problem." Sasuke responded.

All of the sudden, a flash of red passed by them and pushed into Sakura. She slammed into Sasuke which pushed them both against a wall. He put his arms around her protectively. He didn't mean to, but it was like an instinctive reaction.

"Sorry!" The figure screamed. Sasuke recognized that voice. He absolutely hated the voice and the person it belonged to.

Suddenly, the figure turned around and was right in front of them.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he spoke, or more like hissed.

"Karin…"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, i'm sorry this is kinda short, but a lot of big stuff with happen next chapter! **

**I have Karin in the story now, but she won't stay for too long. Oh, and do you guys have any ideas of what i should do with Karin next chapter? I have some ideas, but i'm not absolutely sure. Please private message me, or just say it on the review thing! Thanks!**

**The next one will come up tomorrow or maybe Monday cause tomorrow my friend is making me watch an eight hour Stephen King movie called _Stand_! I'm totally not looking foward to it, but i love her, so i will!!!!!!**

**Like it?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin screamed while running over to her crush and forcing him into a hug. He cringed as he felt her pushing her, well womanly-ness, onto his chest.

"Karin." Sasuke said yet again, this time even more deadly. Sakura noticed the two and couldn't help but feel something in her stomach. _Jealousy? _

Sakura cleared her throat and Sasuke pushed Karin out of his arms. Karin pushed back her glasses and turned to face the girl in front of them.

"Who is this Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked in an obviously fake voice. Sakura shuddered at the mention of the suffix. She felt the need to use her super strength at that exact moment.

"Sakura." Sasuke said dryly. She was utterly disappointed at how emotionlessly he said her name. She knew he wasn't about to go all Lee on her and say how much he loves her, but she expected something better than that!

"Oh, hi. Well, anyways, I was on Team Hebi. That was when Sasuke-kun admitted that he was madly in love with me. We were going to get married but then he ran back to home for some reason. I was walking past the village when I sensed his chakra presence so I naturally came back so I could help him revive his clan." Karin explained. At first, Sakura was annoyed as hell, but then saw the annoyed expression on Sasuke's face and she smiled.

"That's wonderful." Sakura said smiling even wider when Sasuke looked up at her in perplexity.

"Um, yeah, it is." Karin retorted quickly.

"Although, I find your theory extremely flawed. Sasuke would never admit any sign of emotion. I think you're a very desperate woman who needs to find a life and leave Sasuke alone." Sasuke smirked at Sakura's defense of him. Sakura saw this and smiled.

"You're just jealous! You're just jealous at me and Sasuke-kun relationship and how much I've helped him!" Karin screamed in anger.

"What exactly have you done to help him that's so important?"

"I helped him track Itachi! Heck, I did a whole lot more than you. Whenever Sasuke-kun was asked about is old team, he'd mention a perverted sensei, an idiot dobe that was obsessed with ramen and a sad, weak little girl that was totally infatuated with him. She had pink her, just like you. She confessed her feelings to him the night he left and Sasuke-kun, being the amazing man he was, knocked her out and left her on a bench in the middle of the night. He would always say how she was always annoying him and push him away from his goal." Karin explained as Sasuke's face became extremely irritated. He had remembered saying those things one night when they got Sasuke drunk. He obviously regretted them now and his heart broke when he saw the sad expression Sakura was bearing on her face.

"Y-yeah, that was me." Sakura whispered; her head lowered in shame as she felt tears coming to her eyes. She refused to let them fall.

"Ha, I knew it! You still look like the weak, hopelessly in love with some guy that will never love you back, girl that Sasuke-kun had described. How pathetic."

"The only thing I think is pathetic is that you actually want a guy like Sasuke in your life." Sakura stated while sending Sasuke a _you arrogant, egoistic bastard, how could you say that about_ _me_ look.

With that said, Sakura walked away leaving a happy fangirl and a brokenhearted Uchiha.

* * *

"What a jerk!" Ino shrieked while slamming her hands on Sakura's coffee table. 

"I know." Sakura whispered while crying. Yes, she finally let her tears fall, all over her living room for the past half an hour.

"I don't get guys! Actually, never mind. All the guys that I've gotten together with and all our friends are perfect, but the guy you like is an ass. Maybe it just runs in the Uchiha blood." Ino concluded while taking another box of tissues out of the closet. She knew that her friend would be using a lot of them.

"I can't believe that I started falling in love with him again!" Sakura was crying even harder now.

"You what!" Ino had dropped the bowl of ice cream she had gotten for her friend as well as the tissues.

"Yeah, I thought that maybe, just maybe he had changed and that I was in love with him again, but it was all a lie! He still thinks I'm weak and not important to him at all! I'm never talking to him again!"

"Maybe, maybe he doesn't think that anymore. Maybe he likes you." Ino was trying to comfort her inconsolable friend.

"How would you know?" Sakura didn't mean for her tone to sound so rude and sarcastic.

"Well, Naruto and Hinata said that they think he has something for you."

"Yeah, it's so obvious. The way he just stood there when Karin was bashing me, not saying a word, really made me think he was falling head over heels in love with me."

"You never know."

"Oh, believe me, I know."

"Maybe-" Ino was cut off by a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Ino didn't want her friend opening the door when she was in such a condition.

As Ino opened the door, the last person she ever thought to be standing there was right before her eyes.

"Hn." Said boy spoke.

"Uchiha, go away." Ino nearly screamed, but not loud enough for Sakura to hear, before slamming the door closed.

"Stop." Sasuke demanded while keeping the door open with his hand. Ino sighed and turned back to Sasuke.

"What do you want?"

"I need to see Sakura." Sasuke answered in an impassive tone. Ino coldly laughed at his comment and rolled her eyes. Sasuke was getting aggravated.

"Oh, I'm sorry. She's not here."

"This is her house Ino." Sasuke stated dryly, getting even madder at his the blond before him. _I guess all blonds are idiots…_ Sasuke thought was he remembered his alleged best friend.

"Well, she's a little to _weak_ right now. Her back hurts from sleeping on a _bench_. She might be to _annoying_ right now. Maybe too _in the way_ at the moment.

"Hn." Sasuke's fists clenched as he unconsciously activated his Sharingan.

"Go see Karin. I'm sure she misses her Sasuke-kun dearly. She's obviously much more important and helpful to you than Sakura." Sasuke had had enough. He pushed Ino to the side and stormed into Sakura's house. He found her sitting on the couch, crying.

"Sakura." Sasuke whispered in a sympathetic voice. Sakura turned her head to see Sasuke standing in front of her in her living room. She was enraged.

Sasuke wasn't sure what had happened after he felt Sakura's chakra-infused fist slam into his face...

* * *

"Teme! Teme! Wake up!" Naruto was screaming to his unconscious friend who was currently lying in a hospital bed. 

"Naruto-kun, please stop yelling." Hinata whispered while squeezing his hand tighter.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan, but he needs to wake up so I can yell at him!"

"Uzakami-san, I suggest you don't scream at a sick patient once he is awoken." A nurse in the corner of the room suggested. She was shaking a bit from nervousness. Most girls would kill to be in the position of hers at the moment. She was nursing Uchiha Sasuke, number one Konoha bachelor, back to health. What could possibly be better than that?

Naruto was about to give the nurse a piece of his mind when he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Dobe." Sasuke said while sitting up in his bed. He looked around as confusion found its way on his extremely gorgeous face.

"Sasuke-teme! You moron! How could you say such things about Sakura-chan! You may have called me an idiot, but you didn't hurt me to the extent that you hurt poor Sakura-chan! How are you supposed to win her affection if you treat her like shit?!"

"Naruto-kun, calm down." Hinata whispered to her fiancée. Sasuke gave them death glares as Hinata shuddered.

"What does she know?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh?"

"Hyuuga, what does she know?"

"Don't refer to my soon-to-be-wife like that!" Naruto screamed.

"What does Hinata know?"

"Oh, I told her. But don't worry, she didn't tell anyone."

"Why you-"

"You should use this energy in getting Sakura-chan to forgive you, not yelling at me." Naruto interrupted. Sasuke knew that Naruto was right. He also knew that it was going to take a whole lot to get Sakura to forgive him.

"Oh Sasuke-kun!" A squeaky, annoying voice could be heard from the door way. Karin ran in and hugged Sasuke from his hospital bed. He quickly pushed her away and he was quite satisfied when he saw the hurt in her eyes. "I-I heard that you were in the hospital and I instantly came to visit my poor love." She started caressing his cheek and he sent her flying across the room.

"I'm assuming that this is Karin?" Naruto asked his friend while eyeing the girl who was getting up from the ground.

"Aw! Sasuke-kun has been talking about me in admiration to his buddies! How sweet!" Karin looked at the two holding hands in front of her and gave them a questioning look. "And who are you?"

"I'm the dobe who is obsessed with ramen that you mention to my best friend earlier today." Karin looked guilty. "And this is my fiancée." Naruto looked knowingly at Hinata. She smiled.

"Oh, I'm Karin, Sasuke-kun's one true love.

"Yeah right! I know for a fact that Sasuke likes Sak-" Naruto was cut of when Sasuke covered his mouth with his hand.

"Sasuke-kun doesn't like this so-called _Sak_! He loves me!" Karin screamed. Everyone sweat dropped at her stupidity.

"Um, Uchiha-san, I need to heal you now." The nurse in the corner whispered, knowing that this argument could turn into a big fight.

* * *

"Having a bad day Sakura-san?" Hime asked as Sakura was taking her temperature. Even though Sakura always put on a smile and a happy face whenever she would treat patients, the little girl could see right through it. 

"Um, yes I am." Sakura answered simply while writing some things down on her clipboard.

"Does it have something to do with Sasuke-san?" Sakura sighed, knowing she was defeated by her only eight-year old friend.

"Yes, yes it does."

"Well you two will get over it. It is quite obvious how you two feel for each other."

"And how do we feel Hime?"

"Well, you have obviously liked him for a very long time and he had just started crushing on you." Hime explained.

"He doesn't like me, I know."

"He does. He just is having trouble expressing it. He's an Uchiha after all. They are very reserved and quite people. Plus, his family was massacred before his eyes, and he had to be the one to kill his brother and a creepy snake dude. You have to give him a lot of credit." Sakura looked in amazement at the young girl. She knew that she was right, but then remembered what he said about her to Karin.

"How do you know this all?" Sakura asked as Hime smiled.

"I have a lot of time on my hands…"

* * *

"Um, Sasuke-san, can I speak to you?" Asked a voice from outside of Sasuke's room. A knock accompanied this plead. 

"Hn." Hime was pretty sure that meant yes, so she slowly opened the door and walked in.

"Um, I'm sorry to bother you, but I heard you had a fight with S-Sakura-san." At this, Sasuke's head shot up and he looked at the girl. He had remembered her from the day at the hospital when he asked her to ramen.

"Aa."

"Well, she seems really upset."

"I've realized." Sasuke didn't mean for what he said to sound so rude.

"Well, you see, I have a plan to get Sakura-san to forgive you." Hime said as Sasuke smirked.

_Who knew that eight-year-olds could be so helpful…_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, i'm sorry i was late to update this, but i stayed at my grandparents last night and the Stephen King movie was long!! It wasn't that bad though! Anyways, i hate Karin too! She is such a bitch! I'm superly excited for the next chapter because the plan is going to be really cool! I love the name Hime for some reason and i love the role this girl plays! She's such a little match maker! **

**The next one will be out later tonight or tomorrow! Most likely later tonight!**

**Alright, reviews and ideas are very much welcome!**

**Like it?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Why am I here again?" Shikamaru asked Hime, who was sitting next to him in the waiting room of the hospital.

"Uh, I thought you were a genius!" The little girl screamed. She then stopped, realizing how much her throat hurt after she did that. She sat down for a second, feeling a bit dizzy. Shikamaru gave her a concerned look, but she smiled at him to let him know she was okay.

"Anyways, I am a genius, I just forget things!" Shikamaru replied angrily.

"Alright, well Sasuke has to explain himself to Sakura-san what happened with him and Karin."

"I'm still not seeing how I come in." Hime crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Then let me finish baka!"

"For a girl whose namesake is Princess, you sure have a un-princess-ness to you." Hime snorted at this. She hated when people used her name to show how it isn't like her at all.

"Whatever! Now, I've read that you have incredible skills at Shadow Jutsu."

"What are you, like an eight year old? How do you know?"

"I have a lot of time on my hands!" Hime almost screamed. She was so weary of everyone asking how she is so smart. "Anyways, you're going to use it to keep Sakura in one place so Sasuke can explain."

"Why don't you put them in a closet together and lock the door. Then it can be intimate and they can talk."

"Hm. That's a great idea. You really are a genius!" Hime hugged him now as Shikamaru returned it. Who could resist hugging such an adorable little girl?

"What I don't get is why can't Sasuke just do it by himself? Is he so clueless that he needs the help of a little girl?" Shikamaru asked lazily while yawning once they broke the hug.

"He's Sasuke for goodness sakes! He doesn't know how to do anything right! He's a guy!"

"I'm a guy too!"

"Right! All guys are flawed. Sakura-san said it's a proven fact."

"Whatever."

"So, you're honestly telling me that you had no trouble asking Temari out?" Hime gave him an expecting look as Shikamaru stared in astonishment at the little girl.

"How did you-" Hime huffed extremely tired of this routine.

"I have a lot of time on my hands!"

* * *

"Sakura-san!" Hime screamed out to her idol while running toward her. 

"Hime-chan! Are you okay? Did something happen?" Sakura was quite worried about the little girl, being how she never comes out of her room to see her.

"Oh of course I am! I just, I just wanted to see this new janitor's closet!" Sakura gave her a confused look.

"Um, Hime-chan, I have a lot of work to do and-" Sakura was cut off when she saw Hime give her puppy eyes. She could never resist them.

"Please." Her lip was now quivering.

"Alright. What can a quick look do?" Hime smiled and grabbed Sakura's hand, leading her to a door a few feet away from their original position.

"Great. Now, go inside." Hime gave Sakura a little push into the closet.

"Wow Hime, it's wonderful." Sakura said, trying not to sound sarcastic. She was about to leave the ordinary looking closet when the door was slammed in her face. She quickly went to the doorknob but it was locked. She never did understand why this closet locked from the outside.

"Um, I lost the key Sakura-san! I'm going to go find it! Bye." Was all Sakura could hear before the little girl ran away to find the next person needed in the plan.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Hime screamed while running over to the entrance of the hospital. She would have added the _san_ but yesterday he told her that he hated formalities and suffixes because the reminded him to much of fangirls. 

"Where's the lazy genius?" Sasuke asked once the girl had caught up to him.

"Um, new plan."

"What?" He was quite perplexed, especially since the girl hadn't told him it.

"Look at this lovely closet!" Hime cheered while opening the same closet she had put Sakura in a few minutes ago.

"Hime-chan! What is the meaning of th-" Sakura had gotten interrupted from her rant when Sasuke was pushed into her. This caused her to fall back and trip on some buckets.

"What the hell?" Sasuke screamed as he heard Hime running away from the door snickering.

"Don't curse in front of her!" Sakura demanded. She was still on the ground. Sasuke noticed this and held out his hand to help her up. She took it.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sasuke asked once Sakura was in the level with him.

"How should I know? Hime-chan just took me to see this _beautiful_ closet and then locked me in!" Sakura was screaming now. Sasuke tried to stop the blush that was appearing on his face as Sakura's breath trickled his face.

"Same." Sasuke replied. Sakura suppressed the shiver she got when his warm breath caressed her lips. They were close enough to kiss.

"Just because we're stuck in the same closet and all doesn't mean you're forgiven about what happened yesterday!"

"About that. The only reason I said those things to Karin was because her and my old team got me drunk one night. You, obviously, know how I get when I'm drunk. Plus, those things were never meant to be said out loud and none of you were supposed to hear them or even know that I talked about you! It's true that all those things were true but…" He stopped noticing how she wasn't getting any happier. Her fists were clenched and her body was tense. "But I don't feel that way now. I think that you're the farthest thing from weak and pathetic." She loosened her hands and softened her eyes. "What I said when I was younger was mean and rude and incorrect. I'm, I'm…" Sakura knew that he was going to say and Sasuke knew that he needed to say it. He was just going to have to suffer through having his ego bruised if it meant her forgiveness. "I'm sorry." She smiled at him. He smirked in response.

"Fine. I forgive you." Sakura whispered while smiling even wider at Sasuke. She wanted to hug him, but she knew he wouldn't like it.

"Oh hey guys!" Hime greeted while opening the door slowly. She knew the fight was over being how she was listening the whole time from the other side of the door.

"Hime-chan, care to explain?" Sakura asked sweetly to the girl in front of them.

"Sakura-san! The Hokage calls for you!" Shizune said from the other end of the hallway. Both she and Sasuke got out of the closet.

"See ya Sasuke. And Hime-chan, you're going to go back to your room to get some rest, okay?" Sakura asked while smiling at Sasuke. Sakura was a smart kunoichi and knew that she would bother Sasuke to no end once Sakura left.

"Alright!" Hime gave in while walking away with Sakura.

* * *

"Thanks for the ramen Sasuke." Sakura said while walking through the village with her former teammate. He smirked at her while she tried not to blush. They had just gotten back from Ichiraku because Sasuke insisted on taking her there to seal the deal of their forgiveness. Naruto was going to come but decided against it when he saw the look Sasuke shot him. 

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin screamed from behind the two. Sasuke grunted in annoyance as Sakura plastered a smile on her face as she turned around to meet the red-haired girl. "Ew, Pinky, what are you doing here?" Sakura knew the plan she had in mind, she just wasn't sure she had enough confidence to pursue it.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, you didn't tell her?" Sakura said slyly while taking Sasuke's hand and looking at him lovingly. Sasuke had no idea in hell what was going on.

"What is she talking about Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked frantically. Sasuke was about to say he didn't know, but Sakura had beaten him to it.

"We're dating. He confessed he loved me after he apologized." Sakura said, still looking at him lovingly. If Sasuke didn't know any better, he would have thought she was serious. She was a pretty good actress though. He had to admit, she had a good plan working right now.

"This isn't true, right Sasuke-kun!" Karin complained.

"It's true Karin. I'm crazy about her." Sasuke answered while smirking. Yeah, anyone passing by would have thought he was drunk again, but right now, he was totally sober and loving it.

"I don't believe you! I need proof!" Karin cried.

"You want proof! Fine, here's your proof!" Sakura screamed before smashing her lips onto Sasuke's. At first, Sasuke was stunned but then, after a few moments, he started kissing her back. He knew he had to pretend he was enjoying it, and don't get him wrong, he was completely enjoying it. Especially when he heard sobs coming from Karin who was on the floor next to them.

"Now leave Karin, Sasuke-kun doesn't want you here." Sakura stated after they had finished kissing. Sasuke looked over at her, stunned by her confidence.

"Bye Sasuke-kun, forever!" Karin screamed before running away. Sakura let go of Sasuke's hand that she had been holding since after the kiss. She couldn't help but want to kiss him again.

"Thanks." Sasuke whispered to her. He received a smile from her. He started thanking Karin for being such an exasperating whore and making Sakura kiss him.

_Who knew that such an annoyance could bring me such luck… _

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so you're probably all like, "Sasuke OOC" cuz of the whole closet thing and the whole kissing thing, but whatevs! He was in love gosh darnit! In love!**

**Karin is now out of the story so, hip hip horray!!!!!! I had to admit, she was fun to destroy! I couldn't kill her though cuz i'd fill to sadistic!**

**Thanks _picesgirl01_ for telling me Hime means Princess!**

**You should all read this great oneshot called Why Me? by _Temari No Subaku_! It's so fabulous, especially since it's written by my bestest friend. Oh, and _amrSakura14_, don't read it cause it's ShikaTema and i know how much you hate that! **

**The next few ones will be pretty fluffy, so i'm just warning you! The next one will be out tomorrow night cuz i'm seeing 27 Dresses with my friends again! I already saw it and it was so good! You should all go and see it!**

**Like it?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen **

"The secret admirer strikes again!" Ino screamed while raising a bouquet of flowers in the air.

"What?" Sakura asked while looking at her friend. She was sitting down on her couch and Ino just came barging in with a dozen gardenias in her hands.

"I came to see you to tell you about Choji! Then, as I came up to your doorstep, there was a humongous batch of gardenias at your doorstep signed, _Your Secret Admirer_!" Sakura took the flower from her friend's hand and looked at the note only to see that Ino was correct. Sakura also noticed something else on the card. It read:

_You have no idea what I would do_

_For one kiss from you_

"Who'd you think it's from?" Ino asked. Sakura was about to answer when she realized who it could possibly be. Yesterday, she and Sasuke did kiss. Maybe it was Sasuke. She hadn't told her friends about the kiss yet. She wasn't even sure if she would tell them. Maybe she'll just play dumb right now.

"I don't know. Did anyone come in the shop lately and buy these types of flowers?" Sakura asked still playing dumb.

"No, I don't even sell those in my store. What do you think it means with the whole "Kiss" thing?" Sakura knew she should tell her.

"Um, well, yesterday, Sasuke and I, kind of, kissed." Sakura said as fast as possible. Ino stared at her in shock.

"How could you not have told me?" Ino yelled while sitting down on the couch next to her friend.

"Well, yesterday, this Karin girl was all over Sasuke and I pretended to be his girlfriend so she would leave him alone. It involved me kissing him. I was going to tell you, I just forgot." Sakura was lying and Ino knew it, but she didn't care. She had other things to find out.

"So…" Ino whispered slyly. Sakura didn't know what her friend was up to, but she knew it was bad from the mischievous look on her face.

"What?"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That Uchiha's are good at _everything_." Sakura knew what Ino was implying so Sakura naturally blushed. This didn't go unnoticed so it leads Ino to giggle.

"Um, yeah, Uchiha's are good at _everything_." Ino and she started hysterically laughing.

"God, I can't believe that you, out of every girl in Konoha, was the first to kiss Sasuke Uchiha. I wouldn't dare tell any of his fangirls if you want to live." Sakura laughed at this, but then realized how true Ino's statement was. What if anyone saw them yesterday? And what can that Karin girl really do?

* * *

"Dobe!" Sasuke screamed while whacking his friend on the back of the head. 

"What?" the dumbfounded blonde asked.

"You gave her the flowers!"

"So?"

"They're from my garden! No one else grows them!"

"Oh."

"And then you had to write about kissing! She'd remember us kissing!"

"I, I just thought I was helping. Plus, she knows you would never do such a thing and she hasn't seen your garden. You're fine."

"No I'm not. She find out and-" Sasuke was interrupted by a knock at this door. Both him and Naruto turned to it, praying it wasn't who they thought it was.

"Hey guys!" Sakura said once Sasuke had opened the door. She was glad to see Naruto there as well.

"Hi Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. Sasuke just nodded his head in acknowledgement of her.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei is back from his honeymoon and he invited us all to ramen. I just saw him in the village with Sai and he said to get you two." Sasuke was relieved and irritated at the same time. Relieved that she wasn't here about the flowers and infuriated that she was with Sai.

"Ramen! Yes! Let's go!" Naruto cheered while running out of the house. Sakura giggled and looked at Sasuke to see him smirking. Sakura and he haven't spoken since yesterday's events.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Kakashi said while waving to his team. Sakura noticed that he looked really happy and knew why. He _had_ just returned from his honeymoon. 

"Hey Kakashi!" Sakura cheered while sitting down next to Naruto who was already seated at the table. Sasuke was about to sit down next to her when Sai did.

"Sorry I'm late." Sai said and smiled when he saw Sasuke giving him an irritated look.

"You okay Sasuke?" Sakura asked, clueless to what was going on. Kakashi's eyes started to crinkle as Naruto was suppressing his laughter.

"Aa." He responded while sitting down next to Kakashi.

"So why are we here Kakashi?" Sai asked.

"Well, I was talking to Tsunade and she told me that she was thinking of recreating team seven." Kakashi explained. Sakura's face lit up and Naruto smiled widely. Sai sighed a bit and Sasuke showed no expression, even though inside, he was jumping up and down that he would get to see Sakura more often.

"So I guess I'm gone?" Sai asked while sighing.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Tsunade-sama will have you on the team too." Sakura whispered while putting her hand on Sai's in a reassuring way. Sasuke saw this and grunted. This didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi, Naruto or Sai.

"Thanks Sakura-chan." They were smiling at each other now.

"What's this I hear about Sasuke getting bit by the love bug?" Kakashi said aloud. Sasuke turned to his former sensei and gave him a deadly look. "Naruto told me." This time, the glare was sent towards his best friend who just shrugged.

"Sasuke, you like someone?" Sakura asked dumbfounded. Everyone looked at her like she was an idiot.

"Hn." Sasuke answered.

"That means yes." Naruto explained and Sakura looked at Sasuke as if expecting a justification. She was heartbroken of course, but still felt that she had a right to know who beat her out.

"How come you never told me?"

"Hn."

"Tell me, please?"

"Hn."

"Is it Karin?"

"Hell no."

"Naruto, please tell me, your best friend who got you together with Hinata." Sakura said while pleading to him. Naruto smiled slyly, but decided not to tell her when he thought about Sasuke Chidori-ing his ass.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, I'm not allowed to say." Sakura frowned deeply at Naruto's comment.

"Alright, everyone here who knows, raise you hand." Sakura declared. She gaped as she saw all the men but Sasuke raise their hands.

"Kakashi-_sensei_, please?" Sakura was pouting and giving him puppy eyes. He'd usually fall for it, but not now. He knew that Sasuke deserved his privacy, and he was a bit fearful about what kind of power Sasuke obtained with that snake dude.

"Sorry Sakura." Kakashi responded.

"Sai-kun?" Sakura asked innocently while making circles on his hand that she started holding. Sakura knew she was being evil, using his emotions to get things out of him, but she couldn't help it. She needed to know. Sasuke cringed at the suffix added to his name, remembering that it use to be used on him.

"Of course I'll tell you Sakura-chan. Who could deny you?" Sakura smiled at this. "Sasuke likes-" Sai got interrupted when Sasuke flew across the table and was now on the ground choking Sai.

"Oh Kami! Sasuke, stop!" Sakura screamed while running over to them. Sakura was able to use her strength to get him off Sai. "What are you doing Sasuke?"

"Hn." Sasuke sat up and watched as his crush ran over to help the loser. He couldn't help but feel jealous as her hands were roaming all over his chest with glowing chakra.

"Sasuke-san, Tsunade-sama requests a conference with you." Anko whispered while coming up to the scene taking place. Kakashi smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Aa." Sasuke said while walking off with Anko. Tsunade must have found out what he had just done at Ichiraku.

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade said as Sasuke walked into her office. Her face was buried behind paperwork but Sasuke knew who it was. 

"Hn." Sasuke said. He sat down at the seat in front of her untamed desk.

"So, I was talking with Naruto and Kakashi the other day. They were talking about how the Uchiha clan could be repopulated sooner than they expected, with you not being allegedly gay and all." At this, Sasuke's eye twitched. Not only was he annoyed about being called gay, but the freakin' Hokage knew that he was in love with Sakura.

"Hn. I'm not gay."

"Apparently not. I never thought those hormones would come. I guess that some people just go through puberty late."

"Hn."

"So, are you deciding on courting my apprentice or just making her your matriarch?"

"Hn."

"I'm not even sure I can call it a matriarch. I mean, we all know you mean baby-maker. Well, as you know, I'm a feminist and I will not let you use Sakura, a pretty girl that deserves a good man, like that."

"Hn."

"So do you think you're a good enough man for Sakura? I mean, you're not very emotional and she's everything but that. You wouldn't make a good match to her and all." Sasuke was getting irritated now. He was a perfect man for Sakura and he wouldn't use her for her utters like many think!

"Is this all you called me in for?"

"Yes." Sasuke let out an annoyed sigh.

"Then I'm leaving. I don't have time for this." Sasuke got up and began heading towards the door.

"You know, I still am responsible for your punishment. You're on probation, but I could change that." Sasuke sighed again.

"What do you want?" He asked while sitting back down.

"Do you know Hime Nagasaki?" Sasuke shook his head yes at this. "Yes, she knows you too." Sasuke shook his head yet again. "Well, I wanted to be the first to tell you that we detected a brain tumor. She's is going to have some surgery to try to get it removed but it involves going into her brain. We're not sure if she's going to make it out alive. I am not making Sakura the surgeon, being how she is to close to Hime and she would become heartbroken. I'd just like you to try and comfort her." Sasuke shook his head and remained emotionless. He was quite startled when he felt something inside him that he hadn't felt since his parents had died; sadness.

"Aa." For some reason, he felt like crying and he didn't know why. Why was Sakura changing him so much?

"I was going to give Sai this job, but I could see you getting a little annoyed." Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Tsunade laughed. "Speaking of Sai, he's probably walking Sakura to the hospital. Her shift is in about ten minutes." Sasuke tensed. Tsunade noticed this so she pointed her hand to the door, indicating that he could leave.

_I never thought I'd live to see Sasuke Uchiha fall in love… _

* * *

"You're so beautiful Sakura-chan." Sai whispered in her ear. Sakura shook a little, being uncomfortable with Sai. They were on their way to the hospital. Sakura insisted on going alone, but Sai wouldn't allow it. 

"Um, thank you Sai." She was going to ask him who Sasuke liked, but she didn't want to see him get hurt again. She was just going to have to find out by herself.

"Hn." They heard from behind them. Sakura knew who it was but she still turned around to see him.

"Hey Sasuke!" She was quite relieved to see him. He nodded. "So, what did Tsunade-sama say?" Sasuke knew he wasn't going to tell her the truth.

"About my probation."

"Anything bad?"

"Nope." Sakura smiled at this. Sai was getting irritated by the situation at hand.

"Sakura-chan, I know this is kind of sudden, but, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Sai asked. Sakura knew she had to say no, she just didn't want to hurt his feelings or make things awkward between them.

"Sai, I-I…"

Sasuke wasn't really sure why he did it, but he did. Sakura wasn't sure why he did it either, but she sure wasn't complaining. Sai stood there in shock as he watched Sasuke and Sakura kiss right in front of him, in the middle of the streets. He wasn't the only one shocked. All Sasuke's fangirls were around crying and other civilians were just staring, thinking to themselves, _"So he isn't gay…"_

"S-Sasuke…" Sakura whispered on his lips. Her arms were around his neck and his arms were around her waist still from the kiss.

"Returning the favor…"

* * *

**A/N: So, sorry this took so long to update. I've had a lot of things going on for the past few days. First of all, did any of you guys see the new Shippedun out? Yeah, and the NaruSaku moment? Didn't your heart just break to pieces? Mine did. I've also been trying to cope with the fact that the biggest nerd in my school isn't a virgin and how many kids in my school aren't? It's infuriating and pretty gross! Ugh! I'm about to vommit.**

**Anyways, i'm not quite sure what to do with the next one. It'll involve Hime and all, but any ideas are seriously welcomed. Please! Private Message me if you have some ideas! I think i'm gettin to the end of this pretty soon!**

**Oh, and i started a new story called Sakura's Love From A to Z and if you guys get a chance, i would love you to read it! And for all you fluff readers, it's all fluff! **

**The next one will be out maybe tonight but definitly by tomorrow!**

**Like it?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Hello?" Sasuke said while opening his door. It was eleven at night. He was still up being how he was training, but not even the dobe comes to his house this late.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed while running into his arms and crying onto his shoulder. Sasuke just stood their stunned, not really knowing what to do. He started hugging her back after a few seconds. Sakura hadn't cried in years.

"What's wrong?" He asked as she snuggled more into his shoulder, still crying.

"H-Hime, she's going to have surgery." Sasuke remembered his conversation with the Hokage and understood. The only thing he didn't understand was why Sakura went to see him and not any of her other friends.

"It's not fair. She didn't do anything wrong. Why is she sick?" Sakura was crying more now. Sasuke was usually annoyed when people dumped their feelings on him, but now, he didn't care. It was Sakura and he knew that she needed him more than ever. "She might not make it Sasuke, she might not make it." Sasuke just shook his head and started rubbing her back to comfort her. He took her hand and sat on the couch, making her come with him.

"She'll be okay." He said in a somewhat comforting voice. You can't really blame him though, being how he's Sasuke.

"She looked up to me and now I can't do anything. I can't save her. She's just as helpless as me." Now she was crying into his chest and he was playing with her hair. It smelled like watermelon.

"It's okay. She'll be fine." Sakura looked up at him now. She was a mess. Her hair was sticking to her tearstained face and her eyes were sparkling. No matter her appearance, Sasuke still thought she looked beautiful.

"Thanks Sasuke." Sakura was forcing a smile now. She snuggled into him more and he put his arms around her.

"You want some tea?" Sasuke asked. She shook her head yes and he got up to go into the kitchen. Sasuke was excited about what the night will bring…

* * *

"Teme, wake up!" Naruto screamed while slamming on the door. He had been there for the past few minutes and his best friend hadn't opened up. 

Naruto had enough. He slammed open the door and it broke off the hinges. He was about to screamed at him but stopped himself when he saw Sasuke on the couch with Sakura snuggled up to him. They seemed to be both asleep.

"Teme and Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. Secretly, Sasuke was awake; he just kept his eyes closed. He didn't want Sakura off him.

"What?" Sakura asked while fluttering her eyes open. She looked around only to see that she wasn't in her house. "What's going on?" Sasuke opened his eyes, clearly annoyed at Naruto.

"We must have fallen asleep." Sasuke said while getting up from the couch. "What do you want Dobe?"

"Um, I was just, well Granny Tsunade said that this girl name Hime wanted to see Sakura-chan and I couldn't find you so I went to see if Sasuke knew where you were." Naruto explained.

"Hime-chan!" Sakura screamed while running toward the door. "Bye Naruto! You coming Sasuke?" Sasuke shook his head yes, nodded to Naruto and ran out the door with Sakura leaving a very confused blonde.

"What the hell?"

* * *

"Sakura-san!" Hime greeted as Sakura ran into the room. 

"Hi Hime-chan!" Sakura greeted back and gave the girl a hug. "You're surgery is going to be fine, don't worry."

"I'm not worried! I'm strong! Right?" Sakura was trying not to cry and just shook her head yes. Sasuke noticed this so he took her hand in a reassuring way. "Sasuke!" She had just noticed Sasuke in the room.

"Hi." Sasuke whispered.

"So are you two boyfriend and girlfriend yet?" Hime asked. Sakura was about to answer no when a nurse walked in.

"It's time." She said while walking over to the girl. You could tell she was trying not to blush being how Sasuke was in the room.

"Bye Sakura-san, Sasuke!" She waved to us and went out of the room with the nurse. Sakura let the tears flow once she left the room. Sasuke took this opportunity to put his arms around her waist.

"The operation is going to be about an hour or two; you can go if you want." Sakura said while sitting down in the waiting room of the hospital.

"I'll wait." Sasuke said while sitting down next to her. "You look tired, why don't you sleep?" Sakura smiled at him, and then shook her head yes.

Tsunade walked by a few minutes later happy to see her apprentice sleeping on the shoulder of the once missing-nin.

* * *

"You two should go home." Shizune said to Sasuke. Sakura was still asleep. 

"Wait, is the surgery over?" Sakura asked. She woke up once she heard Shizune's voice.

"Yes. Were not going to be sure how it went until tomorrow so you might as well go home." Shizune explained.

"Alright. Thanks." She bowed her head to Shizune and watched her retreating back. "Sasuke, did you stay all this time?" She had just realized that he was there. He shook his head yes. "Thank you." She grabbed his hand with hers and started heading toward the exit.

"I'll walk you home." Sakura shook her head at Sasuke's statement.

They walked in silence until they had gotten to the door.

"Thanks for everything Sasuke." Sakura leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. She wasn't quite sure why she did it, it just felt like the right moment to.

She was about to apologize for her actions but was interrupted by Sasuke's lips descending on hers. This kiss lasted longer than the one a few moments before.

"Your welcome." Sasuke whispered on her lips once they broke apart from the kiss. With that said, he walked off away leaving an extremely bewildered kunoichi.

* * *

As Sasuke was trying to go to bed later that night, he started thinking about why he had never tried doing such a fun thing as kissing before…

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this is kind of short, but the next one will be really long. **

**I think that after this, there are only going to be two more chapters cause i can't really think of anything else to do. I've been planning the ending for a while so the next two chapters are going to be really good! Any ideas are welcomed and very much appreciated!**

**The next on will be up later tonight, or maybe tomorrow just in case anyone sends me ideas or if i think of one!**

**Like it?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

"She's doing just fine." Shizune confirmed a worrying pink-haired kunoichi. Sakura let out a sigh of relief. She had just arrived at the hospital a few minutes ago.

"May I see her?" Sakura asked quickly. She usually wasn't a morning person, but this was important.

"Of course." Shizune said with a smile before walking away from the girl.

Sakura quickly found her way to Hime's room.

"These are for you." A boy said from within the room while holding out a handful of daisies. He had dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. A crimson red was found on his cheeks as well as Hime's.

"Thanks Heruko!" Hime said while hugging the boy. Sakura couldn't help but _aw_ secretly in her head. This brought her back to the memories when she had once fangirled a certain boy that was currently running through her head. What was the kiss for last night any? She did start it, but really, he didn't need to kiss her again; deeper. It's not like she didn't enjoy it, it was just weird.

"I'll see you at school." The boy, whose apparent name was Heruko, said while waving and exiting the room. Hime just waved back smiling.

"Hey Hime-chan." Sakura said while walking further into the room. Hime smiled when she saw her.

"Sakura-san!" She cheered while hugging the girl. After they had embraced each other, Hime glanced around the room with a perplexed look on her innocent face.

"Where's Sasuke?" She asked naively. Sakura could feel herself begin to blush as she remembered how his lips felt against hers and how her arms fit perfectly around his neck; the feeling of being in love.

"Um, he, it was early, so I didn't want to wake him." Sakura stuttered while smiling at the girl. It was the truth after all. She was going to go to Sasuke's house, but she didn't for exactly two reasons. One, because she had put him through enough last night; two, because she was a bit nervous about seeing him after the kiss they shared.

"Oh, well, how is it going with you two?" Hime questioned as a mischievous smile found its way onto her lips.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, ignoring her suggestive smile.

"Well, how is your relationship? Did you two kiss yet!?" She practically screamed that question, especially the last one.

"Um, y-yea." Sakura was now blushing even more than the boy that was in there earlier. At Sakura's statement, Hime's face lit up with excitement and overwhelming joy.

"You did! This is so great! Now you can start dating and everything!" Hime screamed this a bit too loud. Everyone in the hallways turned to face the room that the two were currently in.

_"Who is Sakura-san dating?"_ One asked.

_"Is it that Naruto kid?"_ Another questioned.

_"No, he's with the Hyuuga."_ The first answered.

_"Neji?"_ The second one screamed.

_"No, Hinata!" _The first retorted with a sigh.

_"Well who is dating Sakura-san?"_ The second posed.

_"It's that Uchiha kid. I saw them kissing in the road the other day." _An elderly woman said while walking past the patients.

_"Oh!"_ They both said in unison.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the comments being made and the gossip that was starting to spread. Sasuke would kill her if he found out she started all these rumors that they were together. She most definitely didn't want to lose the friendship that they had at the moment.

"So, are you dating?"

"Um, no. I don't think he likes me like that Hime-chan." Hime's face lost its glow suddenly and Sakura couldn't help but feel guilty.

"But, he does like you. He told me himself."

"What?"

"Well, he didn't exactly say he liked you, liked you. He just said he cared very much about you and didn't want you mad at him. That was when the whole fight took place and I helped you two get back together! Remember?" How could Sakura forget? You don't get locked into a closet with Uchiha Sasuke and have him tell you that he thinks your not weak and he's sorry everyday. That is a once in a lifetime experience.

And when did this whole caring thing start? Why did he care about her so much and just kissed her like that? Sasuke Uchiha isn't capable of love, right?

* * *

"Sakura!" Ino screamed to her friend who she saw on the street. She, Tenten, Hinata and Temari ran to go and see their best friend. 

"Hey guys!" Sakura said. Even though she loved her friends, she really didn't want to see them right now. She had left the hospital a few minutes ago and was on her way to Sasuke's house to tell him about Hime.

"We've been looking all over for you!" Tenten said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"You freakin' kissing Sasuke in front of everyone and didn't tell us!" Temari screamed while throwing her fists in the air.

"Oh, you guys heard about that?" Sakura questioned, a bit afraid of what Temari might to do her.

"Who hasn't? Everyone in the whole freakin' village knows that you and Sasuke kissed?" Ino yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Shhh." Sakura whispered.

"It's not like it's a secret Sakura." Tenten stated.

"So, how was it?" Ino asked with a sly smile on her face. Hinata giggled at this while Temari and Tenten moved closer to hear what shehad to say. Who knew that kissing Konoha's heartthrob could be so irritating? It's not like he had a different way of kissing then everyone else. Well, that's not true. But, whatever! They still didn't have the right to just ask her all the time.

"Mood swings much?" Sakura asked as all her friends laughed.

"Why don't we go to lunch and you can explain! My treat!" Temari cheered. Everyone shook their heads except Sakura who sighed.

"Guys, I have to go." Sakura said.

"Seeing Sasuke?" Tenten asked. Sakura just smiled.

"I'm sorry guys. It's just; I think I might l-love him again." Sakura whispered as all her friends gaped at her.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Well, the first time we kissed, it was great obviously. Then, the second was just to piss off Sai, which worked. The third was short and sweet, made by me to thank him. But the fourth; that was something amazing. It had so much passion and secrets all hidden in just a touching of the lips. It was like nothing I've ever felt before, you know? It felt like I belonged. Like someone needed me. Like someone l-loved me." Sakura concluded while looking down at her feet embarrassed.

"I feel that way with Shikamaru." Temari confessed after a long silence.

"Same with Neji." Tenten whispered.

"Naruto…" Hinata managed to say as a blush appeared on her face.

"Choji too." Ino stated while looking at the ground.

"So, you really are in love?" Temari asked. It was a rhetorical question. She didn't want it to be answered, she just simply stated it.

"Yeah…" Sakura whispered.

"Well, make sure you don't get hurt. If he breaks your heart, I'll break his head." Tenten stated. Everyone laughed at this.

"Thanks guys!" Sakura said while hugging all of her friends. Yeah, so maybe a group hug after a touching moment was a little to cliché for girls their age, but it didn't matter to them.

"Why don't you just come to lunch with us? Just a quick second." Temari said a few minutes after the hug. Sakura knew she should. She could go and see Sasuke later. She shook her head yes. Ino squealed while clapping her hands.

"Just one thing," Ino started as Sakura shook her head, "YOU KISSED SASUKE FOUR TIMES!"

* * *

Sakura took a deep breath before knocking on the oak door. It was around eight at night. Lunch with her friends had turned into dinner. 

She moved her wet hair out of her eyes. It had started raining around six and was now a full out thunderstorm. She knew that she should have gone home, but she wanted to see Sasuke; to feel loved.

"Naruto, I told you to-" Sasuke started, but stopped when he saw that it was his other teammate at the door. He smirked at her. "Hi." He said. She felt a shiver go down her spine at the sound of his voice.

"Hey." She responded back. As soon as she spoke, she sneezed.

"What are you doing here in the middle of a thunderstorm?"

"Um, I just wanted to tell you that Hime was okay. I'll go now." Sakura stated while turning around on her heel. She didn't want to be a burden.

"Stop." Sasuke ordered while grabbing her wrist. She turned to face him with a quizzical look on her face. "It's cold outside. You'll catch a cold. Just come in for a little." She nodded her head thankfully and followed him inside.

"Thanks." She said while letting out another sneeze.

"I'll go and get you some dry clothes." Sasuke stated before leaving the room.

_Maybe tonight will go better than planned… _

* * *

Sasuke tried to stop the nosebleed that he felt coming when he took a look at Sakura in his pajamas. She was wearing a large dark blue t-shirt that she tied behind her back and a pair of rolled up plaid pajama pants that were way to big on her. 

As she started walking over to him on the couch, the pants started falling down. This was exposing her creamy looking hips. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the sight in front of him.

"Thanks, for the clothes and all." Sakura said while sitting down next to him. He just shook his head yes.

They stayed quite for about five minutes just looking at each other. Sakura wasn't one for silence so when the idea popped into her head, she was ready to utilize it.

"So, Sasuke, every time I ask you this question, we always get interrupted." Sakura stated. He smirked.

"What question?" He asked. Sasuke knew very damn well what question she meant. He was just a little bit nervous about answering it.

"Is life everything you expected it to be after you killed your brother?"

"No." Sakura was shocked by his answer. He never admitted being wrong; never.

"What didn't you expect?" Sakura asked. He gulped.

"To fall in love with you…" Sakura stared at him in shock. She couldn't believe that those words even existed in his dictionary, nevertheless, for him to actually say them.

Sasuke leaned in and kissed Sakura on the lips. It wasn't like their other kisses. This kiss was gentle and kind. It was sweet and straight to the point. It was love.

Sasuke broke away first once he realized that she wasn't kissing back. He realized his fatal mistake. It's not like Sakura didn't want Sasuke to kiss her, it was just that she was a bit baffled from what had happened a few moments ago.

"Sakura, I'm-" Sakura smashed her lips onto his. This time, the kiss was fierce and hungry. She loved him and she wanted all of him. She wanted to be his and she wanted him to be hers.

Sasuke stood the both of them up from the couch and started making their way toward a certain room in the house. At first, Sasuke thought the bathroom, but that was to predictable, being how she already knows he wants to do that. That's why she was quite surprised when he passed the bathroom and walked further down the hallway.

By the time they reached the door, Sasuke's shirt was off and his pants were unbuckled. Sakura had her skirt off and her shirt was a wrinkled mess.

She started to giggle as he was fumbling with the doorknob. She put her hand on his and opened it for him. As they entered the room and Sasuke put her on his bed, he finally realized why Kakashi and Jiraiya had read all those porn books.

A few moments after they entered the room, a soft moan of pure ecstasy was heard;

"Oh Sasuke-kun…"

* * *

**A/N: I'm so superly duperly sorry this is late! I've had the worst week ever! I'm in a big fight with my friends and it's terrible and i'm really sorry! Please forgive me!**

**Anyway, i'm just going to let you guess what they are doing in that bedroom of theirs...**

**Alright, the next one will be out tomorrow! It will be the last one by the way! **

**Like it?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Sunlight spilled into the dark room in the Uchiha estate. This happened to awake Sakura up from her slumber.

At first, she had no idea where she was when she looked around the room to see that it was a dark blue instead of her bright pink one. She suddenly felt the warm presence next to her in the bed as well as the arm draping over her waist in a protective manner. She flinched, not being used to someone being in a bed with her. She turned quickly to find a Sasuke with a look of serenity lying peacefully on his face.

Sakura smiled a small and secretive smile while blushing as she had a recollection of what occurred last night.

The least she could do was make breakfast for him. She assumed that he probably didn't eat anything good for breakfast.

Sakura gingerly sat up from the bed, being careful not to wake Sasuke. As soon as her feet hit the cold floor, she shivered and then looked down at her appearance only to find that she was naked. She blushed again.

Upon looking around the messy room, which was caused by them once they threw their clothes all around the room the night before, she found one of Sasuke's overly large blue shirts and slipped it over head.

She was about to walk out of the room and into the kitchen when she felt two arms around her. Sakura smiled and turned to face the owner of the large arms.

"Good morning." He whispered while smirking at her. She smiled even larger.

She went on her tip toes, being how he was much taller than her, and gently kissed him on the lips.

"Good morning." She breathed on his lips. Sasuke tried to suppress the shiver he got.

"You look beautiful in blue." He commented while noticing her appearance. Sakura just giggled at his declaration. He smirked and started descending his head towards hers. She went on her tip toes just in time for his lips to hit hers. This one was gentle and chaste; both of them thoroughly enjoying it.

"Teme open up!" Naruto screamed from outside his house while banging on the front door. They both broke away from the kiss as Sasuke rolled his eyes and Sakura giggled.

"You should probably get it. If I do, Naruto might suspect." Sakura explained, even though she had all intentions of telling the entire world that she was the first to sleep with Sasuke Uchiha. Well, she was pretty sure she was the first. _Maybe that Karin-girl might have raped him. Nah, I think Sasuke would have killed her by now._ All Sakura hoped was that she was going to be the first and last person that Sasuke ever did that with.

"Aa." He said. He lightly kissed her on the lips again, put on a shirt and a pair of pants lying on the ground and headed toward the door.

Sakura looked in the mirror that was in the corner of Sasuke's room. Her hair was a mess and her skin had numerous _love bites. _Those would be kind of hard to explain. Sasuke had a lot of them too. Maybe she could hide them. They were only on her upper legs and a lot on her neck; a big one on her collarbone.

As she sat back down on the bed, she could hear her two teammates from outside the hall…

* * *

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked angrily. He didn't like getting interrupted from kissing his soon-to-be-girlfriend. Okay, so maybe it only happened once, but he still didn't like it. 

"Well Granny-. Whoa, what happened to you?" Naruto asked once he noticed his friend's appearance. His hair was crazier than usual, his clothes weren't in their usual neat form, he had red marks all over his neck that the current shirt he was wearing didn't cover, and his lips were very swollen.

"Nothing…" He answered simply. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Well anyway, Granny Tsunade wanted me to get you, Kakashi and Sakura-chan. I'm on the way to her house now." Naruto explained. Sasuke's face filled was still expressionless as usual, but inside, he was worrying.

"No," He answered a bit too quickly, "I'll get her. I have to pass her house to go to the store anyway."

"Um, okay. Well, I'll meet you at the Hokage's tower in an hour, okay?" Sasuke just shook his head and slammed the door closed on his friend.

* * *

"What did he say?" Sakura asked him when he walked into the room a few minutes later. Sasuke couldn't help but notice how innocent and beautiful Sakura looked while lying half naked on his bed. _There was still time, maybe I could just… No_. He scolded himself for thinking such nasty thoughts. 

"We need to meet Tsunade in an hour with Naruto and Kakashi. You should probably go home and change." Sasuke explained with clear disappointment and anger in his voice.

"Oh." Sakura whispered with a frown on her face. She was very excited about spending the rest of the day with Sasuke doing certain _activities_.

"I'll walk you home." Sasuke had noticed the sadness in her voice and suddenly hated that sound. He made a mental note that every time Sakura has just a tinge of melancholy in her voice, he must cheer her up so he can hear that beautiful laughter again.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered while giving him a light kiss on the lips. Sasuke, although would never admit it, loved the way she said _Sasuke-kun_. It was sweet and innocent; unlike any of his crazy fangirls that said it.

"Okay, but we should leave soon."

"Alright, I'll go change." She gave Sasuke an expecting look. He wasn't quite sure what she was doing or implying.

"What?"

"I need to change." He smirked when he realized what Sakura meant.

"It's not like there's anything I haven't see…"

"Sasuke!" He had to admit he missed the _kun_.

"Fine…" He gave in and walked out of the room.

_Dam Neji! _Sasuke yelled in his head. _Damn Neji and his stupid Byakugan!_

* * *

Sasuke was about to give Sakura a goodbye kiss outside of her door but was interrupted by a loud Yamanka. 

"Hey Guys!" She cheered while walking toward them.

"Hi Ino…" Sakura whispered hoping that Ino wouldn't notice their appearances. Too bad she did.

"What's up with your guys close and hair? Sakura, what's that on your-" Suddenly, reality hit the blonde kunoichi. "Oh…never mind…" She had a large, amused smile on her face.

"I'll see you in an hour. Bye." Sasuke said quickly before walking off from them.

"So Sakura, what happened?" Ino asked once they entered her house.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sakura stated while walking toward her bedroom.

"Yeah, and can I ask you who gave you all those hickey marks?"

"Um, Sasuke…" Sakura became a crimson red now. Ino smiled at her friends blush and giggled.

"So, do you realize that you are the first girl, ever, to sleep with Uchiha Sasuke?" Ino exclaimed while plopping down on Sakura's bed. Sakura was busy in her closet trying to find a turtleneck to wear.

"What makes you think we went that far?" Sakura asked while abruptly sticking her head out of her closet. Ino just gave her friend a smile implying that she knew they went that far. _Well, there's no stopping her now…_

"What was it like?" Ino asked excitedly.

"I think you already know what it's like." Ino blushed at Sakura's comment.

"No, I mean, how was it with Sasuke?"

"What's so special about things with Sasuke as compared to things with Choji? I mean, a kiss is a kiss and making love is making love. There is no distinction."

"Yeah right! Sasuke has the whole _Sharingan_ thing going on and he's really strong. Plus, Uchiha's are good at everything. I'm pretty sure sex is included in that _everything_!" Ino did have an excellent point. She can't imagine sex being like anything else with anyone else but him.

"Yeah…"

"So, how was it?"_ I guess there's no way to get out of this._

"Well…"

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, can I talk to you?" Naruto asked as the newly united Team 7 walked out of the Hokage's building. 

"Sure Naruto." Kakashi said while following the blonde away from the other two.

"Guys, I'll meet you in five minutes at the ramen stand!" Naruto yelled before leaving with their sensei.

"So, you want to start heading over there?" Sakura asked Sasuke once their other teammates left. Sasuke shook his head yes.

They were quiet for most of the walk there.

Suddenly, Sakura felt a hand on hers. She looked over to see Sasuke staring ahead. There was tint of red on his cheek.

"Hey guys!" Naruto screamed from behind them. They quickly let go of each others hands and went to face him.

"Hi Naruto!" Sakura cheered while smiling at Naruto. Sasuke just gave him an irritated look being how he was interrupted by him yet again.

"So, let's go eat!" Naruto yelled while pushing both of his friends into the restaurant.

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered while Sasuke just shook his head. They were both holding hands. Sakura and Sasuke had just left Naruto at the ramen bar five minutes ago. It was dark out and Sasuke insisted on walking her home. Naruto, being too naïve and stupid, said nothing and bid his goodnight. 

They got to her doorstep and he was still holding her hands.

"Goodnight." She whispered.

He caressed her cheek with his hand and leaned in to kiss her. Sakura was ecstatic that he kissed her again. It showed that he didn't just want a one night stand; he wanted her, for her.

"Goodnight." He whispered on her lips and walked away. She smiled and waved at him as he was walking away from her doorstep. He turned his head and shot her a true, genuine smile.

Little did they know that two eyes were watching them…

* * *

**A/N: So, as you can see, there is going to be another one. It'll be the last one and it'll be really short! I hope you guys like this one! Anyways, the friend thing cleared up and now i'm going to Shelter Island tomorrow on a religious retreat so i'll post the next one tonight! **

**Like it?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

As Sasuke was walking home from Sakura's house, he was smiling. I mean, who wouldn't be. He had just kissed the girl of his dreams and slept with her the night before. Who wouldn't be ecstatic?

Sasuke could have sworn that someone was following them the way home, but he condoned it when he felt Sakura's hand grasp onto his.

He suddenly got the feeling that someone was following him again and turned around abruptly. He could have sworn he saw orange, but it couldn't be Naruto. He's too stupid and loud to follow someone.

"Sasuke…" Two voices whispered simultaneously. Sasuke turned around abruptly to see a masked man and a blonde idiot. He should've known.

"What do you guys want?"

"I told you Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi's eye crinkled, showing he was smiling.

"You were right Naruto. For once, you were right." Kakashi commended his student.

"Right about what?" Sasuke asked.

"That there was something going on between you and Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered.

"I mean, when Naruto said that you two did it, I didn't believe him of course. He is too naïve to figure that out. But it's quite evident you did being how you've been too happy all day and Sakura has been too nervous. Not to mention all the red marks you have on you. You should have hid them better." Kakashi explained as Naruto shook his head in agreement. Who could have guessed that Naruto would have figured that out?

"How?" Sasuke asked.

"Icha Icha Paradise, of course!" Naruto yelled.

"You've learned well Naruto." Kakashi said. Who would have known that Naruto would have turned into such a pervert?

"I'm leaving." Sasuke stated while turning his back on them.

"Wait!" Kakashi commanded. Sasuke turned around to face them.

"What?" He asked, clearly annoyed that one, they had spied on him and two that they wouldn't let him leave.

"How was it?" Naruto asked. Sasuke gave them a perplexed look. Did his perverted sensei and his idiot best friend ask him how sex felt? Oh god, this was way too much; way too much…

"Come on Sasuke! We want to know." Kakashi pleaded like a little puppy asking for scraps at the table.

"Let me get this straight. You guys are the one that read that perverted book and ask me to explain. I've never read that stuff in my life and I'm the one that's getting laid. I think there is something wrong with this." Sasuke stated while looking at them blankly. Kakashi and Naruto turned to face him, and then each other.

As Sasuke walked away, Kakashi was thinking about burning his porn collection…

* * *

_Sakura-_

_Meet me at the bench at 12._

_-Sasuke_

Sakura stared at the note that was lying on her kitchen table. She hadn't left anything open last night so how the hell did Sasuke get in? It didn't matter to her. She just smiled to herself.

He obviously meant the bench he left her on that night. She was a bit afraid of what would happen there. That bench did have bad memories so he could be breaking up with her; even if they were never going out.

Nevertheless, Sakura still had to get ready being how noon would be in an hour.

_Now, what should I wear… _

* * *

"Hey." Sasuke greeted. He was already at the bench by the time Sakura got there. He was glad to notice she was wearing the necklace he got her. She smiled at him. 

"Hi Sasuke-kun." She whispered. Sakura was a bit unsure about the suffix. Maybe he thought it was annoying. "Is it okay that I call you Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah," He moved closer to her ear, "I kind of missed it." She giggled and smiled at this. Sasuke smiled too, being how he loved to make her laugh like that.

They stayed silent for a few moments and Sakura had to get out the question that was driving her crazy.

"Sasuke, did you have to do anything with the necklace and flowers?" She asked quickly. He looked over at her and smirked.

"Yeah…" She smiled.

"Well why didn't you tell me baka?" She slapped him on the arm. He tried not to wince in pain at her strength.

"You could have told me too." Sasuke stated. Sakura knew that he was right.

They stayed quite for another couple of minutes. She hated silence so she yet again had to break it.

"I love you." She said all of the sudden. Sasuke turned to her and gave a genuine smile.

"I know." Sakura's bright smile turned into a fake frown.

"Why Kami, why is Sasuke-kun so cocky?" She asked while looking up at the sky. Sasuke just laughed. She turned her head quickly to him, just to savior his laughter.

"What?" He asked when Sasuke noticed her staring.

"When you laugh. I love when you laugh." Sakura stated. He just smiled shyly at her. No one had heard him laugh but her and he wanted to keep it that way.

"I love yours too." Sakura smiled at Sasuke's comment and began to blush.

"So, does this mean we're dating now?" Sakura asked.

"Um, I don't know…" Sasuke said in a voice dripping with sarcasm. She hit him again. "I'm just kidding. Of course you're my girlfriend." He put his arm around her and ignored all the stares and awes coming from people walking on the street past them.

"You know Sasuke-kun; you don't have to do a whole lot to get just one kiss from me." Sakura stated matter-of-factly.

"What do I have to do?" He asked as he remembered the note that was with the flowers. Sasuke had written it and planned just to put it in her house, but Naruto had to go and add the bouquet of his flowers.

"Say it." Sasuke smiled being how he knew what she meant.

"I love you." He whispered on her lips. She giggled.

She leaned in and gave him a kiss on he lips.

And as they sat there making out on the bench that once held so much pain, and now bliss, they were truly happy. Sakura wasn't mourning over her loss of Sasuke and Sasuke wasn't so avenger-crazy.

It was quite obvious that Sasuke and Sakura were meant to be together from the beginning. They just went through many obstacles that didn't stop them from love, but just delayed it. Obstacles are put in people's way to make sure that what they want is worth fighting for. It's apparent that they were both worth fighting for in the end.

So yes, love was always put out for Sasuke and Sakura, but it just had a hard time getting there. Even though it was slow and took a lot of tears and reality checks, love came. Love will always come. Love will always find a way…

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this is the end. I was so sad that i was practically in tears, but not really. So yeah, this is how the title fits in with the story and all!**

**Thanks to all of you that reviewed, gave me ideas or just read this fanfiction. I greatly appreciate it and hope that you read some of my other fanfictions that i'll be writing after this!**

**God, i feel like i'm dying or something with all this goodbye stuff!**

**Like it?**

**And one last thing, all of you guys that are hung up on love and think that it will never happen to you, don't give up! Love is slow but it is also very kind so don't worry, you'll find love! Because seriously...point of this story...LOVE ALWAYS FINDS A WAY!**


End file.
